Todo Comenzó con una Simple Alianza
by AleMunBlue
Summary: El Décimo Jefe de los Cavallone está a punto de casarse con la próxima heredera de la familia Bersezio. Sin embargo, Reborn considera que esa unión podría poner en riesgo el poder de la alianza Vongola. Arrastrando a Tsuna y toda su familia, hará hasta lo imposible por impedir que esa boda se lleve a cabo. ¿Conseguirá su objetivo?
1. ¿Alianza?

**CAPITULO 1**

 **¿ALIANZA?**

-Y cuando supo quién soy, se puso a llorar y salió corriendo…

El grupo de jóvenes comenzó a reír con ganas. Todos iban vestidos elegantemente y sostenían en sus manos una copa de vino; y no era cualquier vino, era el mejor que se podía encontrar en Italia, tan especial que muy pocos privilegiados podían probarlo.

El anfitrión, Massimo Bersezio, nunca se había lucido de esa manera en una de sus fiestas.

La música era tocada por una orquesta en vivo; las flores de los centros de mesa habían sido traídas desde Asia; los bocadillos, preparados por los mejores chefs franceses, y la decoración, con enormes candelabros y luces de colores, era inigualable. Era la mejor fiesta que un jefe de la mafia había organizado en muchos años.

Todos los invitados pertenecían a la mafia, y muchos aprovechaban la oportunidad de hacer negocios con sus aliados y lanzar amenazas indirectas a sus enemigos. Pero el grupo de jóvenes que se había reunido en una esquina cerca del área de baile sólo charlaba de sus aventuras amorosas.

Y todos estaban disfrutando de la grandiosa fiesta… excepto Dino Cavallone.

Esos chicos que tanto lo habían molestado durante su vida escolar lo hacían sentirse fuera de lugar. Principalmente porque el tema de la conversación era "amoríos por aquí y por allá".

-Pero tú no nos has platicado nada, Dino –exclamó uno de los muchachos acercándose a él y abrazándolo por los hombros-. Eres el jefe de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia, seguramente tienes muchas historias por contar…

-Jajaja… Esta vez es tu turno, Dominic –contestó Dino esforzándose por sonreír.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas –insistió una de las chicas, Arabella-. Estoy muy interesada en saber qué clase de chica te gusta.

-No creo que…

-Arabella quiere saber si tiene una oportunidad contigo –rió Rocco.

-No lo decía por eso –negó la chica poniéndose roja ante las burlas de sus compañeros.

-Ahora que lo están mencionando… -Dominic se había puesto pensativo de repente-. Nunca me has presentado a ninguna de tus mujeres –exclamó sin soltar a Dino, quien enrojeció de pronto.

Todos los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad. ¿Qué debía decirles? ¿La verdad? ¿Qué nunca había salido con una chica en una cita real? ¿O debía inventarles algo? No es que nunca le hubiera gustado una chica, de hecho, había estado muy enamorado, pero Reborn la había asustado antes de poder acercarse a ella.

Dino tomó de su copa tratando de evitar las miradas de sus compañeros. Para él hablar de peleas era mucho más fácil que el tema del amor.

-Dino, ¿te has enamorado de verdad? –exclamó Arabella de pronto.

-¿Enamorado? –repitió Dominic soltándolo repentinamente como si Dino tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

-No, no, no, para nada –soltó Dino rápidamente.

-Enamorarte es lo peor que podrías hacer –dijo Rocco-. Sería como esclavizarte…

Dominic asintió con la cabeza mientras vaciaba su copa.

-¡Qué buen vino! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa haciendo señas a uno de los meseros para que le sirviera más-. Ese Bersezio se ha lucido completamente esta noche.

-Por supuesto que se lució, está festejando en grande –contestó Rocco.

-¿Qué es lo que está festejando? –preguntó Dominic.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Su hija ha regresado.

-¿Te refieres a Rachele? ¿Ella estaba en Francia, verdad?

Dino suspiró aliviado con el cambio de tema. Vació su copa, que fue llenada nuevamente en un instante, y miró alrededor con el deseo intenso de que la noche terminara. Al día siguiente tendría una junta muy importante con un hombre de Hungría.

Trató de conectarse nuevamente con sus compañeros. ¡Qué diferentes eran Dominic y Rocco a Tsuna y los chicos!

Dominic Fiorini era conocido dentro de la mafia por sus pinturas. De cabello oscuro, ojos claros y personalidad alegre, era bastante popular con las chicas. Y él era un amante de las chicas, siempre estaba hablando de sus citas. Fingir ingenuidad y un poco de debilidad eran su mejor arma a la hora de conquistarlas.

Rocco Grimaldi era lo opuesto de Dominic. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules y era más centrado. Él se dedicaba a la literatura, por lo tanto sus conversaciones eran tan fluidas que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas a las que les encantaba escucharlo.

No parecían malas personas, pero eran unos mujeriegos declarados, y disfrutaban jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas que no tenían nada que ver con la mafia.

Arabella Cacciatore, por otro lado, podía considerarse la combinación de Dominic y Rocco en versión femenina. Era una mujer sumamente atractiva, que no se dedicaba a nada en específico. Ella era famosa por su larga lista de novios abandonados (ninguno relacionado a la mafia) y por sus obvias insinuaciones a Rocco, que no le hacía el menor caso.

-¡Oooooh! ¡Ella es Rachele! ¿Verdad? –soltó Dominic repentinamente señalando hacia el centro del salón-. ¿Tú la conocías, Dino?

Dino negó con la cabeza y observó hacia el lugar señalado. Massimo Bersezio lucía espectacularmente feliz, saludando a sus invitados y llevando del brazo a su hija Rachele.

Ella era una chica en verdad hermosa. Su cabello era negro, largo hasta la cintura y un poco ondulado, sus ojos eran de un impresionante color azul y sonreía como un ángel. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro que dejaba ver una silueta perfecta y un pasador muy fino en el cabello. Todos parecían cautivados con esa belleza. Incluso Dino se sentía un poco cohibido.

-¡Es en verdad hermosa! –se entusiasmó Dominic.

Dino vio su oportunidad para retirarse. Ya había cumplido con presentarse en la fiesta Bersezio y esperar hasta la llegada de la festejada principal. Ahora sólo tenía que dirigirse al jefe, platicar un poco con él, saludar a la hija, agradecer la invitación y despedirse.

-Bien, es hora de retirarme –dijo a sus compañeros y se dirigió a donde estaba el jefe Bersezio.

-Pero la fiesta apenas comienza –comentó Dominic. Sin embargo, Dino ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado para no escucharlo.

Massimo Bersezio era un hombre pequeño e insignificante, no era muy poderoso dentro de la mafia y en realidad muchos otros no lo toleraban debido a su gran risa, que dejaba escuchar aunque no hubiera motivo alguno por el cual reír.

-¡Buenas noches, Décimo Jefe Cavallone! –saludó a Dino con voz potente antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-¡Buenas noches, Bersezio! –saludó Dino lo más cortésmente que pudo.

-¿La estás pasando bien? –preguntó casi en un grito.

-Sí, gracias por la invitación –respondió Dino un poco apantallado-. Pero temo decirle, que es hora de que me retire.

-No me digas eso –negó Bersezio con gran exageración-. La fiesta apenas comienza.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero mañana tengo una reunión con un exportador de…

-No puedes irte hasta que no bailes un poco con mi adorable hija –interrumpió Bersezio empujando a Dino con mucha fuerza hacia donde se encontraba la chica. La copa que aún no había soltado simplemente cayó al suelo.

-Será un placer para mí –dijo ella ofreciendo los brazos para comenzar el baile.

Bailar con la heredera Bersezio no estaba en los planes de Dino, pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Dentro de la mafia uno nunca sabía qué acciones podrían desencadenar una guerra. Además, Reborn siempre repetía: "un verdadero jefe de la mafia trata a las mujeres con respeto".

Bailar no era el fuerte de Dino, pero Rachele lo hacía perfectamente guiando todos los movimientos de una manera fina y delicada.

Era mucho más hermosa de cerca y Dino se puso mucho más nervioso.

-¿Se está divirtiendo, jefe Cavallone? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa encantadora. Tenía una voz muy dulce.

-S-s-sí –contestó Dino, ¿era posible ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba?

-Para mí, es un placer conocerlo. He escuchado tantas cosas de usted, que estaba muy ansiosa.

Sí, definitivamente era posible ponerse más nervioso.

-N-n-no es necesario que seas tan formal, p-puedes llamarme simplemente D-D-Dino.

Ella río delicadamente.

Y por fin la música se detuvo.

-Entonces, tú puedes llamarme simplemente Rachele –dijo alejándose un poco-. Fue un gusto, Dino.

Él no pudo decir nada mientras ella se retiraba para conversar con otros invitados.

-¿Qué te parece mi hija? –preguntó Bersezio a espaldas de Dino. Él se volteó para hablar con el anfitrión.

-Es…

-Muy hermosa, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto…

-Adorable…

-Sin lugar a dudas…

-El sueño de cualquier hombre…

-Tendrían que estar locos para rechazarla…

Bersezio soltó una sonora carcajada. En definitiva, el único capaz de superar ese volumen en la voz, era Squalo, de Varia.

-Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría comentar contigo –dijo Bersezio bajando la voz repentinamente-. Acompáñame al balcón.

Sin esperar una respuesta, jaló a Dino por toda la pista de baile, hasta sacarlo del salón.

El jardín estaba decorado de una manera similar al salón principal, con luces y flores por todos lados. Bersezio se sentó en un fino sofá arrinconado lejos de la puerta e invitó a Dino para que se sentara a su lado. Entonces sacó dos copas y las llenó con el carísimo vino que había repartido en la fiesta.

-Tu familia ha crecido enormemente desde la muerte de tu padre –dijo hablando con seriedad, de una manera que Dino no se había imaginado nunca-. Seguramente él se sentiría orgulloso si pudiera verte… convertido en todo un jefe de la mafia… El jefe de la tercera familia más poderosa…

Dino se limitó a escucharlo mientras bebía de la copa, no tenía idea de a dónde iba dirigida esa conversación, pero si seguía bebiendo de esa forma, amanecería con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Has hecho grandes cosas siendo tan joven… Eres totalmente diferente a mí, que soy un inútil…

Y de pronto, el jefe Bersezio se soltó llorando. Dino brincó de su asiento tirando la segunda copa de la noche. No tenía la menor idea de qué se decía en esa situación.

-No podré seguir sosteniendo a los Bersezio por más tiempo…

-N-n-no se preocupe… -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Mi familia está a punto de caer en la ruina… Todos los negocios me han salido mal… Decepcionaré a mis hombres… a mi hija… a mi adorada hija…

-Creo que podría dirigir sus negocios por otro rumbo –sugirió Dino.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? –preguntó Bersezio sin dejar de llorar.

-Por supuesto, haré lo que pueda.

-Mi hija heredará muy pronto la posición de jefe, ¿podrías unirte a ella?

-Claro, una alianza es lo mejor que podría hacer en este caso…

Dino hablaba por experiencia propia, cuando su familia cayó en desgracia, lo que le había ayudado a sobrevivir fue formar alianzas con distintas familias, hasta que empezó a trabajar directamente con Vongola. Bersezio no le agradaba del todo, pero no podía evitar ayudarlo si lo veía llorando de esa forma; además, si la familia caía en desgracia, también Rachele la pasaría mal.

-Te aseguro que ella es inteligente, astuta y conoce de negocios a la perfección…

-No tengo ninguna duda de eso…

Bersezio sonrió y alzó nuevamente la voz.

-Una alianza entre Cavallone y Bersezio le permitiría a mi familia sobrevivir…

Y volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué te parece si lo llevamos a cabo dentro de cinco meses?

¿Cinco meses? Dino había pensado que Bersezio estaría más desesperado. ¿Por qué tendría que esperar cinco meses para llevar a cabo el trato pudiéndolo hacer al día siguiente?

-De acuerdo –contestó-. Si es así como lo desea, hagámoslo en cinco meses.

Bersezio sonreía de una manera que le hizo pensar a Dino que había caído en una especie de trampa. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algún detalle?

-La fiesta de compromiso la haremos dentro de un mes.

Y Bersezio continuó riendo.


	2. ¿Dino se casa?

**CAPITULO 2**

 **¿DINO SE CASA?**

Todo marchaba perfectamente normal aquella mañana.

Reborn se había asegurado de levantar a Tsuna con una pequeña explosión justo a tiempo para el desayuno, que transcurrió tranquilo a pesar de los berrinches de Lambo, las palabras incomprensibles en chino de I-pin y los cariños de Bianchi, por lo menos para él.

Un poco más tarde, Tsuna salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

En el camino se reunió con Gokudera y Yamamoto, Haru apareció de la nada, abrazó un momento a Tsuna y discutió con Gokudera antes de tomar su propio camino. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, Ryohei apareció corriendo después de su acostumbrado entrenamiento matutino. Hibari llegó a tiempo para reprender a Tsuna, golpearlo un poco e irse como si nada. Unos segundos más tarde, Kyoko logró hacer que Tsuma se levantara intacto. Y cuando llegaron los chicos de Simon finalmente decidieron entrar a clases.

Más tarde, quizá durante la hora del almuerzo, Reborn se aseguraría de que Tsuna no se relajara tanto y estuviera al pendiente de su entrenamiento, el cual parecía borrársele de la cabeza con mucha frecuencia.

Y justo así es como debería transcurrir cada momento de la vida de su inútil estudiante, todo bajo su control. Muy pronto, Tsuna terminaría la escuela, se mudaría a Italia y asumiría el cargo de jefe sin rechistar. Después de eso, guiaría a la familia Vongola por un camino incluso más exitoso que sus antecesores.

No tenía ninguna duda de que todo marcharía a la perfección. Después de todo, ya tenía la experiencia con Dino, el cual se había convertido en un gran jefe de la mafia y lo único que le faltaba era ponerse en búsqueda de una buena mujer que pudiera ser su esposa.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que Dino lo hacía sentirse sumamente orgulloso. Había logrado superar todos los obstáculos que estaban en su contra y salir victorioso en cada uno de los desafíos a los que se había enfrentado. Su estudiante podía jactarse incluso de haber tenido retos mayores que Tsuna, después de todo, Vongola era la familia más prestigiosa de la mafia, ya todo estaba organizado y planeado para el nuevo jefe. Los Cavallone, en cambio, eran una familia prácticamente acabada, totalmente enterrados en el hoyo de la miseria y la vergüenza. Cosa que Dino supo corregir en muy poco tiempo.

Sí, definitivamente Dino lo tenía todo: inteligencia, astucia, liderazgo, una buena cabeza para los negocios y una familia fiel.

Reborn siguió pensando en Dino toda la mañana mientras observaba a su estudiante actual desde uno de sus escondites. Por alguna extraña razón, ese día no podía evitar comparar el progreso de los dos muchachos. Empezaba a extrañar al rubio.

Y justo cuando Kyoko empezó a reír delicadamente por una de las torpezas de Tsuna, Reborn recordó que Dino no lo tenía todo, le faltaba algo esencial: una mujer.

Tsuna se había fortalecido gracias a sus amigos, pero el amor que sentía por Kyoko era muy importante para su desarrollo, y Dino no tenía ese impulso, a pesar de que, a diferencia del menor, él sí había tenido un par de citas con algunas chicas.

Dino era la clase de chico que podía desenvolverse perfectamente en cualquier ambiente, excepto si se trataba de entablar una relación seria con una chica.

Reborn recordaba haberlo visto enamorado en una sola ocasión, durante sus estudios en esa prestigiosa escuela de la mafia donde era el hazmerreír de todo el mundo, incluso de esa bella chica que terminó rompiéndole el corazón.

Tsuna, en cambio, se había enamorado de la chica correcta. Kyoko era dulce, gentil e ingenua, perfecta para convertirse en la esposa de un jefe de la mafia.

Y no sólo estaba Kyoko. Haru era otra chica adecuada, diferente, pero muy adecuada, aunque Reborn sabía que tarde o temprano ella terminaría haciéndose a un lado por su mejor amiga.

Tsuna tenía dos chicas adecuadas a su alrededor y Dino... Dino era tan inútil que podría terminar casándose con la heredera de la peor familia en la historia de la mafia. Reborn pensaba que, si no empezaba a trabajar en ese asunto, Dino acabaría emparejándose a una familia como los Bersezio.

Ese día se encontraba tan ensimismado, que casi olvidó fastidiar el recreo de Tsuna, al que no podía dejar relajarse demasiado, después de todo, ningún jefe de la mafia debía relajarse de más.

Después de la explosión provocada en los jardines de la escuela, las clases llegaron a su fin y Tsuna emprendió el regreso a casa.

Reborn empezó a preguntarse por qué ese día Dino no salía de sus pensamientos. Quería saber cómo estaba, qué hacía y cuáles eran sus próximos planes. Tenía grandes deseos de tomar un avión y partir a Italia, pero no podía dejar a Tsuna, él era su responsabilidad actual, tendría que conformarse con llamarlo por teléfono.

El camino de regreso había sido tan tranquilo, que Tsuna parecía feliz. Sin embargo, sólo abrir la puerta permitió que la normalidad regresara a su vida.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa! -exclamó mamá con su habitual sonrisa-. Llegó una carta para ustedes.

Reborn saltó inmediatamente hacia la mesa para examinarla. Lo primero que hizo, fue buscar el remitente, era curioso que la carta proviniera de la persona en la que llevaba gran parte del día pensando. Sin embargo, también era curioso que se utilizara un papel tan elegante y probablemente de muy alto costo para escribirla. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para utilizar ese tipo de papel?

-Tsuna, ábrela inmediatamente -ordenó a su estudiante, que miraba lleno de curiosidad.

El chico obedeció la orden casi sin quejarse.

-¿Dino-san va a casarse? -exclamó con sorpresa.

¿Casarse?

¿Dino iba a casarse?

Su inútil estudiante había dado por fin ese paso que a él le preocupaba tanto, pero ¿con qué clase de chica se casaría?

¿Era la clase de chica que él había imaginado? ¿O era algo que Dino había arruinado por no estar bajo su tutela?

-¿Re-reborn? -escuchó la voz de Tsuna.

¿Acaso lo había llamado más de una vez?

-¡Oh! ¡Una boda! -exclamaba Bianchi-. Hace tanto que no voy a una...

-Dino es tan buen muchacho... -decía mamá.

Parecía que todos estaban dando su punto de vista sobre el acontecimiento del que Reborn se acababa de enterar, incluidos los niños, que obviamente no comprendían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Con gran ansiedad, se lanzó contra Tsuna dándole una patada para arrebatar esa invitación.

Una vez abierta, pudo examinar el papel con más cuidado. Era un papel de la más alta calidad, blanco, adornado con flores y un par de mariposas en color dorado. Los nombres de esas personas que unirían sus vidas aparecían en el centro, también en dorado y escritos con letras muy floreadas. Era la clase de invitación con la que cualquier chica se volvería loca, _ella_ la había escogido.

Reborn tuvo que leer los dos nombres varias veces para convencerse de que sus ojos no le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto.

Su peor pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

El nombre de Dino Cavallone aparecía junto con el nombre de una chica que era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que él había imaginado para su estudiante.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que debía haber actuado mucho antes.

No se había puesto a pensar que Dino sería capaz de hacer un acto tan importante como comprometerse sin consultarlo antes.

Se sentía ofendido por no haber recibido nunca una llamada de consulta. Se sentía traicionado porque uno de sus estudiantes había elegido a esa mujer para futura esposa. Se sentía confundido porque por primera vez en su vida algo no estaba bajo su control.

-Tsuna, tenemos que ir a Italia inmediatamente -dijo con dificultad, tratando de parecer impasible.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Faltan 4 meses para la boda -se quejó el muchacho.

-Eso significa que no tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo Reborn-. Es tu obligación como futuro jefe de Vongola evitar esa boda.


	3. El Objetivo: Evitar una boda

**CAPITULO 3**

 **EL OBJETIVO: EVITAR UNA BODA**

Después de haber discutido durante largo rato con Reborn, a Tsuna no le quedó otra opción más que empacar sus maletas, comprar boletos de avión y emprender la marcha a Italia.

Tsuna no podía comprender por qué motivo Reborn quería evitar la boda de Dino. De todas las locuras que podían ocurrírsele a su tutor, esa era la más descabellada.

-Décimo, ya tenemos que subir al avión -exclamó Gokudera.

Y por supuesto, Reborn tenía que cargar con todos los muchachos.

-Sí, ya voy -respondió Tsuna agarrando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el resto del grupo.

-Tsu-kun, si no caminas más rápido, perderemos el vuelo.

En esa locura, Reborn había involucrado incluso a su mamá, quien pensaba que iba para ayudar a la futura novia con todos los preparativos.

Tsuna observó a sus amigos mientras subían al avión. Gokudera y Ryohei iban peleando como de costumbre mientras Yamamoto reía. Las chicas parecían muy felices, Kyoko y Haru no dejaban de imaginarse cómo sería la novia, Chrome sólo las escuchaba sin soltar a I-pin. Lambo caminaba extrañamente tranquilo al lado de Fuuta comiendo dulces de uva y Bianchi iba muy cerca de mamá.

-¿Ya son todos, Tsuna? -preguntó Reborn con esa impasibilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Mmm... Creo que sí -respondió Tsuna. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más preocupado.

-Hibari viajará en otro avión -informó el tutor antes de subir al avión.

-¿Hibari-san también va?

Resignado, Tsuna abordó detrás de sus amigos y unos minutos más tarde, inició el viaje.

No podía dejar de pensar en Dino y su próxima boda. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba una idea de por qué Reborn se encontraba tan disgustado con ese matrimonio.

Tsuna recordó el nombre de la chica: Rachele Bersezio.

Como en realidad no conocía mucho acerca de la mafia, el nombre no podía darle información.

-Décimo -dijo Gokudera de pronto-, pediré algo de beber.

-Yo también iré -exclamó Yamamoto en seguida.

Los dos muchachos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el frente del avión mientras a Tsuna se le ocurría una idea. Él no conocía mucho sobre las otras familias de la mafia, Reborn se negaba a ser explícito sobre el tema, y no existía posibilidad de preguntar a Bianchi, quien sólo había exclamado: "¡qué alianza más extraña!". Sin embargo, todavía tenía la opción de preguntarle a Gokudera. Quizás él podría saber algo del tema.

-Aquí tienes, Décimo -dijo Gokudera entregándole a Tsuna una botella de agua.

-¡Hey, Tsuna! Tienen todo tipo de bebidas ahí atrás -exclamó Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-No hables así con el Décimo -se molestó Gokudera.

-Mmm... Gokudera-kun, hay un favor que quiero pedirte... -preguntó Tsuna.

A Gokudera se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Haré cualquier cosa por ti, Décimo.

-Ah... sólo me preguntaba si tú sabías algo de Rachele Bersezio...

-¿Rachele Bersezio? ¿La futura esposa del Caballo Salvaje?

-Sí... no entiendo por qué Reborn no quieren que se casen.

-Bueno... -Gokudera se puso pensativo-. Creo que los Bersezio no son parte de la alianza Vongola... Además me parece que ellos no tienen buena fama...

-No es que no tengan buena fama -intervino Reborn-. Son la peor familia de toda la mafia.

-¿La peor? -se sorprendió Tsuna-. ¿De verdad estamos hablando de la peor familia?

-Ya lo recordé -exclamó Gokudera-. Massimo Bersezio tiene la fama de haber hecho los peores negocios en toda la historia de la mafia.

-Rachele es su hija -continuó Reborn-. No entiendo por qué a Dino se le ocurrió formar una alianza matrimonial con esa familia.

-¿Entonces estás enojado porque Dino-san escogió a una chica de una mala familia? Pero Reborn... ¿por qué no esperas a hablar con él para saber sus razones?

-Esa no es una opción, Tsuna. Si Dino se casa con ella, los Bersezio pasarían a formar parte de los Cavallone, significa que automáticamente formarían parte de la alianza Vongola. Es tu deber como jefe impedir que eso pase.

-Reborn-san tiene razón, Décimo -concordó Gokudera-. Si permitimos que una familia como esa forme parte de Vongola, nuestro poder va disminuir en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Eso sigue siendo parte del juego de la mafia? -interrumpió Yamamoto provocando el inicio de una nueva discusión, en la que Ryohei no tardó en intervenir.

Reborn volvió a desaparecer dejando a Tsuna con sus pensamientos.

Así que era esa la razón por la que Reborn se negaba a aceptar la relación de Dino. Tsuna miró al otro lado del avión, hacia donde se encontraban las chicas con los niños, y miró a Kyoko con más atención. Ella era la chica que le gustaba desde un tiempo atrás. Imaginó por un momento cómo se sentiría si en lugar de Dino, fuera él el que próximamente se casaría. También imaginó cómo se sentiría si Reborn desaprobara su relación con Kyoko y organizara a todos los chicos para impedir la boda.

Trató de imaginarse qué reacción tendría Dino cuando los viera llegar pensando que estaban felices por él y descubriera que las verdaderas intenciones de su tutor eran totalmente opuestas.

Se preguntó qué tan emocionado se encontraba Dino pensando en su próxima boda y qué tan grande sería su decepción.

Tsuna no creía que Dino escogiera a una mala mujer como esposa. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para escoger a la persona adecuada. Además, siendo Dino una persona que siempre anteponía la seguridad de otros incluso antes que la suya propia, ser feliz con la chica que él quería era lo menos que se merecía. Tsuna decidió que haría todo lo posible por apoyar a Dino y evitar que Reborn lograra su objetivo.

* * *

Después de unas horas, el avión llegó a su destino.

-¿Iremos a la mansión Vongola? -preguntó Gokudera con una gran sonrisa.

-No -respondió Reborn-. Nos quedaremos en la mansión de los Cavallone.

-¿Dino-san sabe que nosotros estamos aquí? -quiso saber Tsuna.

-No -respondió nuevamente Reborn-. Pero mandé a alguien que viniera a recogernos y nos están esperando afuera.

-La casa de Dino es un lugar muy grande -agregó Yamamoto.

Tsuna recordó el día que Yamamoto había viajado a Italia por un engaño de Gokudera.

-Vamos -indicó Reborn señalando el camino.

-Estoy muy emocionada -exclamó mamá-. Es la primera vez que vengo a Italia.

-Lambo-san quiere comer más dulces -exclamó Lambo.

-Lambo, pórtate bien -lo regañó I-pin.

-Estoy emocionado al extremo -comentó Ryohei.

-Les enseñaré los mejores lugares turísticos de Italia -dijo Fuuta.

-Hey, Reborn, ¿qué pasará con Hibari-san? -preguntó Tsuna.

-No te preocupes por él -respondió-. Llegará solo a la mansión.

Tsuna recogió su equipaje y se encaminaron a la salida, donde efectivamente los esperaban dos enormes limosinas de la familia Vongola, listos para llevarlos a casa de Dino.

Así que los chicos subieron a una, y las chicas subieron a la otra.

-Deja de presumir frente al Décimo -le gritó Gokudera a Yamamoto, que no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que había hecho durante su viaje anterior.

-Pero podemos divertirnos de muchas maneras aquí, Gokudera -se quejó Yamamoto.

-No venimos a eso -lo contradijo Gokudera.

-¿Aquí también hacen torneos de box al extremo? -preguntó Ryohei.

-Que no venimos a eso.

-¿Y cómo nos vamos a divertir? -continuó Ryohei.

-Les digo que no venimos a eso.

El resto del camino no fue tan pacífico como el recorrido del avión debido a las constantes peleas entre Gokudera y los otros dos guardianes. Pero no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino.

Yamamoto tenía razón. La mansión Cavallone, el lugar donde Dino vivía, era impresionante. El jardín era tan grande, que tuvieron que recorrerlo en los autos. Y la casa superaba por mucho a la Escuela Namimori.

-No es la gran cosa -dijo Reborn ante la sorpresa de Tsuna-. No es tan grande como la mansión Vongola.

A Tsuna le sorprendió oír eso. Definitivamente, él no quería hacerse cargo de un imperio tan gigante como ese.

Los visitantes fueron recibidos por los subordinados de Dino, que los llevaron hasta un salón gigantesco que parecía ser el comedor. La casa de Tsuna fácilmente cabría en ese espacio.

-¡Esto es extremo! -oyó a Ryohei.

Uno de los hombres ordenó que se llevaran el equipaje y les indicó que se sentaran.

-El jefe estará aquí en un momento -dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de salir.

El grupo de invitados parecían estar tan impresionados que no decían mucho, excepto Lambo, que no dejaba de pedir dulces.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró Dino.

Ese día parecía estar distinto, llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante, de esos que Tsuna sólo lo había visto usar durante las cenas en restaurantes de lujo, iba muy bien peinado y aparentaba tranquilidad.

Tsuna volvió a sentir tristeza por él, dentro de poco, Reborn arruinaría esa paz, ya que el pequeño tutor seguía tan empeñado en cumplir el objetivo que se había propuesto.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos, Tsuna -saludó Dino con una gran sonrisa-. No esperaba verlos tan pronto.

Reborn respondió dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro.

-¡Reborn! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -lo reprendió Tsuna.

-No te preocupes por eso -respondió Dino sobándose el lugar del golpe-. Entiendo por qué Reborn tiene esa actitud.

Tsuna miró a Dino.

Si no le sorprendía ese comportamiento, significaba que Dino sabía desde un principio que Reborn se molestaría con el compromiso.

Dino era muy valiente.

Él se preguntaba a qué tanto podría enfrentarse para defender su relación. Definitivamente, él y Dino eran muy diferentes, no se parecían tanto como todos decían. Dino siempre lo daba todo sin dudar.

-Dino... -comenzó Reborn mirando detenidamente a su antiguo estudiante.

-Deben estar cansados por el viaje -dijo el muchacho poniéndose nervioso-. Por ahora lo mejor será que cenemos. Podemos hablar más tarde con mayor tranquilidad.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han regalado un poco de su tiempo leyendo esta historia. Espero siga siendo de su agrado._


	4. El Deber del Jefe

**CAPITULO 4**

 **EL DEBER DEL JEFE**

Dino se había imaginado la reacción que Reborn tendría en cuanto se enterara de la boda. Sabía que iba a armar un gran alboroto y que haría lo posible por detenerla. Sin embargo, su antiguo tutor se encontraba sentado a la gran mesa del comedor, rodeado de toda la familia de Tsuna, y completamente tranquilo.

Ese comportamiento le asustaba más que cualquier cosa, porque sus trampas y ataques podrían llegar del lugar menos esperado.

La cena transcurrió mucho más tranquila de lo que había imaginado, a pesar de las preguntas de mamá sobre su futura esposa. Y al terminar mandó llamar a un par de sirvientas para que les indicaran a los muchachos dónde dormirían.

Mientras la mayoría se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar después del largo viaje, Dino se encaminó hacia su oficina acompañado de Tsuna y Reborn.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Dino cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

-Dino-san... -comenzó Tsuna.

-Ya sé a lo que vienen, Tsuna -lo interrumpió Dino. Caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la enorme silla, indicando a su hermanito que hiciera lo mismo-. Comprendo que estés molesto porque los Bersezio formarán parte de la alianza una vez que concluya la boda...

Tsuna miró sorprendido.

-Yo no...

-¿Por qué hiciste esa locura, Dino? ¿En qué estabas pensando? -habló Reborn con mucha seriedad.

-Escucha, Reborn...

Antes de que pudiera dar cualquier explicación, Tsuna se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad.

-No me importa si no es la familia adecuada -dijo con firmeza. Apretaba los puños y temblaba levemente-. No me importa que los Bersezio sean la peor familia de la historia... No estoy molesto porque hayas hecho esa alianza... Si es tu deseo casarte con ella, yo estoy de acuerdo... Porque... porque lo importante son tus sentimientos...

Dino miraba con sorpresa al menor mientras lo escuchaba hablar. En ese momento, todas las palabras que había preparado se perdieron. Sabía que Tsuna había reunido todo su valor para ir en contra de su tutor y no le apetecía decepcionarlo.

Reborn guardaba silencio desde su lugar, era imposible saber qué estaba pensando. Y Dino se debatía entre decir la verdad o dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Estoy esperando tu explicación, Dino -volvió a hablar Reborn.

-Reborn... -se quejó Tsuna.

-¿Por lo menos conoces a la chica? -preguntó el tutor sin inmutarse.

Dino estaba sin habla.

-Reborn... no es posible que Dino-san...

-Tsuna, aún te faltan muchas cosas por aprender.

-¿Qué? -Tsuna miró a Dino en busca de una explicación. Éste le regresó la mirada tratando de buscar la mejor manera de decírselo.

Había preparado una explicación del por qué había aceptado la alianza con los Bersezio y el discurso de cómo llevaría a cabo todos los negocios, pero no esperaba destruir la ingenuidad de Tsuna y empezar por la explicación de cómo funcionaban los matrimonios en la mafia.

Tsuna observaba ansioso.

Dino suspiró dos veces y se recargó en el escritorio antes de comenzar.

-Escucha, Tsuna... Lo primero que debes comprender sobre la mafia, son los tipos de alianza que forman las familias... Algunas de esas alianzas se sellan con un matrimonio.

Tsuna se sentó temblando.

-Entonces...

-Mi boda con Rachele Bersezio es sólo una alianza.

Tsuna agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Eso no tiene por qué pasarte a ti -habló Reborn-. Si aprendes a hacer las cosas correctamente, podrás casarte con la persona que tú quieras.

-Pero Dino-san...

-Eso es problema de Dino, no tuyo -dijo Reborn fríamente-. Tú sólo debes preocuparte por cómo afectará a Vongola esta alianza.

-Pero...

-Dino, sigues sin darme una explicación -Reborn volteó a ver al mencionado ignorando por completo a su estudiante.

Dino volvió a suspirar de resignación. Era hora de pronunciar todas las palabras que sí había preparado.

-Hace dos meses Massimo Bersezio organizó una fiesta de lujo a la que fui invitado –comenzó con su explicación. Era mejor decirlo todo para que Tsuna lo comprendiera y no cometiera los mismos errores en un futuro-. Rechazar una invitación como esa en la mafia, podría interpretarse como una ofensa, así que no tuve más opción que asistir, a pesar de mis responsabilidades de ese momento –aclaró para el menor-. Ahí, Massimo anunció el regreso de su hija, que había estado viviendo y estudiando en Francia… Cuando fui a despedirme él pidió hablar un momento conmigo… Comenzó con cosas simples, hablando de lo bonita y talentosa que era su hija, hasta que llegó a la parte de los negocios y sus fracasos…

-Y terminaste haciendo una alianza con él sin darte cuenta de que estaba hablando de matrimonio –concluyó Reborn. Dino asintió con la cabeza-. Sabía que ese sujeto te había engañado, pero no creí que con tanta facilidad.

-Él estaba llorando…

-¿Cómo es posible que le hayas creído?

\- Habló de cómo su hija tendría que vivir en la ruina…

-Tienes un corazón muy débil… ¿Cómo vas a responder por Vongola?

-Al parecer, él sólo quiere asegurar el futuro de su hija.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Me aseguré que el contrato estableciera que todo lo relacionado a Bersezio pasara a formar parte de los Cavallone. En otras palabras, ellos serán absorbidos por nosotros y…

Dino se interrumpió cuando Tsuna volvió a levantarse.

-Dino-san… si no quieres casarte…

Esta vez, Dino también se levantó con firmeza.

-He formado una alianza con la familia Bersezio… Si ahora la rompiera, Cavallone se vendría a la ruina. Eso afectaría a toda la alianza Vongola…

-No lo entiendo –negó Tsuna.

-Romper un contrato así en la mafia implica una compensación a la familia afectada si queremos evitar una guerra –explicó Reborn-. Dino podría perder su posición como jefe de los Cavallone, la alianza Vongola se desestabilizaría y muchas familias saldrían afectadas. Ese es el objetivo de Massimo Bersezio, quiere apoderarse de Vongola y ha apostado en un juego de todo o nada.

-No me importa qué pase con Vongola –alegó Tsuna-. Esto no es justo para Dino-san.

-Es suficiente, Tsuna –dijo Dino-. Entiendo que a ti no te interese Vongola, pero a mí me interesan los Cavallone. Voy a asumir las consecuencias de este error a pesar de lo que digas, así que es mejor que no intervengas.

Tsuna miró a Dino antes de salir cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Cometiste un error muy grave, Dino –comentó Reborn antes de seguir a su estudiante.

Dino se sentó derrotado y recargó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Deseaba poder hacerle caso a Tsuna, cancelar el contrato y desaparecer. Pero si lo hacía, mucha gente saldría afectada, empezando por todos los hombres que lo seguían, a los cuales apreciaba y quería porque siempre estaban a su lado sin importar las consecuencias.

Reborn tenía razón, había cometido un error muy grave y ahora tenía que pagarlo con su vida entera.

Unas horas más tarde, se levantó y salió de la oficina para ir a su habitación. Pero al llegar, no le dieron ganas de abrir la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el jardín. Se sentó en las escaleras y observó a su alrededor.

Faltaban tres meses para la boda, la cual celebrarían en la mansión, así que todos los preparativos ya habían comenzado a moverse. El hermoso jardín estaba lleno de sillas esparcidas sin ningún orden, y una carpa cubriéndolo todo se levantaría el día de mañana.

Dino trató de imaginarse cómo sería ese día. Todo rodeado de flores blancas y moños dorados, tal como había pedido Rachele. Habría un coro en una esquina cantando canciones de amor. Los invitados tendrían diferentes expresiones: algunos estarían contentos, otros molestos y unos cuantos confundidos. Tsuna seguiría estando en desacuerdo y Reborn impasible. Rachele caminaría por el centro del pasillo del brazo de su padre vistiendo un largo vestido blanco y él la estaría esperando en el altar, donde se intercambiarían votos de amor y sellarían su promesa con un beso…

Después de la boda, ellos irían de luna de miel. Un viaje por el norte de Europa donde probablemente tendrían que entregarse el uno al otro.

Finalmente, después de un largo viaje, los dos regresarían a esa misma mansión, donde, a partir de entonces, lo compartirían todo por el resto de sus vidas.

Compartir su vida con una chica con la que había hablado en sólo tres ocasiones aterraba a Dino. Lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre.

Dino pensó en ese futuro conquistado por Byakuran. ¿En él se había casado? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Rachele? ¿Con alguna otra chica? ¿Por obligación? ¿Por amor?

Mientras la noche pasaba y el frío aumentaba, todos sus miedos se hacían más presentes. Ahora no sólo se preguntaba si sería capaz de compartir su vida con Rachele, se preguntaba si en algún momento él se enamoraría de ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Rachele podría estar preguntándose si algún día se enamoraría de él.


	5. Rachele Bersezio

**CAPITULO 5**

 **RACHELE BERSEZIO**

Después de la famosa fiesta Bersezio, la mansión quedó en un estado más parecido a lo que Rachele recordaba que era su hogar antes de ir a Francia: un lugar triste, vacío y lúgubre.

Rachele estaba segura de que en un tiempo, la Mansión Bersezio había sido espléndida. Con las paredes intactas, el jardín lleno de flores y todas las lámparas funcionando.

Rachele se sentó en las escaleras del salón principal mientras recordaba cómo se veía el día de la fiesta. Aquella donde conoció a Dino Cavallone. Parecía un muchacho amable, responsable y hábil, pero ella no sentía el más mínimo interés por él.

Todo había sido idea de su padre.

Massimo Bersezio fue a visitarla un día en su departamento en París. Entró con una gran sonrisa y anunció que tenía el plan perfecto para salvar a la familia. Explicó que la única forma de salir adelante era una alianza con alguna familia poderosa. Y que las alianzas más seguras se formaban por medio del matrimonio. Y como ella tarde o temprano se convertiría en "jefe", tenía que asumir toda la responsabilidad y formar esa alianza.

Su padre analizó durante meses a todas las familias de la mafia italiana para encontrar al mejor candidato, no sólo como salvador de los Bersezio, sino como futuro esposo. Y finalmente se decidió por alguien. El hijo de un antiguo amigo.

Rachele tuvo que dejar sus estudios en Francia para presentarse en una fiesta espléndida donde, si todo salía según lo planeado, conocería a su futuro esposo. Su padre no le dijo el nombre hasta un día antes.

Rachele lloró toda la noche anterior a la fiesta. Esa era su última noche de libertad. Al día siguiente ella se convertiría en propiedad del jefe Cavallone.

Una vez concluido el trato, sus sueños fueron destruidos. Ya no podría viajar libremente, ya no volvería a bailar enfrente de un público, ya no volvería a hacer sus excursiones secretas por las calles para conocer a la gente… y lo peor de todo es que ya no conocería al amor de su vida.

Iba a casarse por interés y no por amor.

Ella no sabía nada del jefe Cavallone. Únicamente lo había visto en tres ocasiones: la primera fue en la fiesta donde su padre los presentó; la segunda había sido en una reunión con el organizador de bodas para escoger las invitaciones y la tercera en la fiesta de compromiso.

La fiesta de compromiso se había realizado en la Mansión Cavallone, que no tenía nada que ver con la Mansión Bersezio. El hogar de Dino sí parecía un hogar. Era enorme, llena de habitaciones con decoraciones finas, y el salón principal, a pesar de no haber sido decorado con tanta pomposidad como la fiesta Bersezio era el más bonito que Rachele había visto en su vida.

Sin embargo, el problema no era el lugar donde los dos vivirían. Ella ya sabía que sus problemas económicos se acabarían de inmediato. El problema era Dino, del que no sabía nada.

Dino podría esconder a un asesino sin corazón detrás de esa bella y simpática sonrisa.

Lo único que la animaba a seguir con ese absurdo compromiso era la idea de poder arreglar la Mansión Bersezio una vez que fuera dueña de la fortuna Cavallone.

Definitivamente lo haría. Mandaría resanar las paredes, llenaría el jardín de flores y cambiaría la instalación eléctrica. Compraría muebles nuevos para todas las habitaciones y pondría cortinas de seda en las ventanas. La Mansión Bersezio brillaría mucho más que la Mansión Cavallone. Aunque ella ya no viviera ahí.

Suspiró derrotada.

No podía seguir negando el rechazo que sentía por Dino.

¿Qué podía tener de interesante alguien que se dedicaba únicamente a los negocios?

Seguro que él no sabía nada de arte ni aventuras.

Una vez que estuvieran casados, su último viaje por placer sería en la luna de miel.

A Rachele no le importaba mucho perder la fortuna de la familia y quedar en quiebra, ella podría trabajar sin ningún problema. Massimo Bersezio sería el único beneficiado con ese matrimonio.

Si tan sólo pudiera convencer a su padre de que le diera una oportunidad de hacer las cosas a su manera… Si tan sólo existiera una forma de conseguir esa fortuna sin recurrir al matrimonio…

-¿Rachele?

Su padre entró al salón principal, al parecer llevaba rato buscándola.

-¿Sí, padre? –respondió en seguida.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentada?

-Pensando…

El hombre se acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella mirándola fijamente.

-¿Extrañas París?

-Mucho.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Dino estará encantado de llevarte todas las veces que se lo pidas.

Su padre sonreía convencido.

-No será lo mismo, padre.

Rachele estaba segura de que en Francia conocería al amor de su vida. No tendría ningún sentido viajar estando casada.

Su padre le sonrió y acarició su cabeza como cuando ella era una niña y hacía berrinches.

-Estoy seguro de que Dino es bueno.

-Padre… Déjame intentar salvar a los Bersezio de otro modo… Yo no deseo casarme con Dino…

-No seas tonta, Rachele. Lo he intentado todo, esta es nuestra última oportunidad.

-Por favor, padre…

-Ya lo hemos hablado…

-Pero…

-Recuerda que el "jefe de la familia" siempre tiene que sacrificarse. Tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades.

-Padre, no deseo convertirme en "jefe".

-No tienes opción. Tu madre no pudo darme más hijos, eres mi única heredera.

-Entonces alejémonos de la mafia… Odio a la mafia…

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

Su padre se levantó molesto. Rachele agachó la cabeza para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Había ocasiones, como esa, en la que le temía.

-Lo siento –se disculpó en un susurro.

-Si se te ocurriera romper el trato hecho con los Cavallone –continuó su padre-, no serás la esposa de Dino, te convertirías en su esclava. ¿Eso te parece mejor?

Rachele levantó la mirada sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Dijiste que Dino era bueno…

-Dino está completamente loco por ti. Si rechazas este compromiso, él está dispuesto a comprarte como esclava… Y yo estoy dispuesto a venderte…

Rachele no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas por más tiempo. Su padre nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa forma tan cruel. Su padre siempre había sido amoroso, estricto pero amoroso. Esa era la primera vez que Massimo Bersezio miraba a su hija con desprecio.

Su padre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-La única forma de evitar esa boda sería que el jefe Cavallone la cancelara –agregó antes de cerrar la puerta-. Y eso no va pasar.

Ya era media noche cuando Rachele se cansó de estar sentada en las escaleras pensando en todo lo que perdería y el poco valor que le daba a lo que ganaría. Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación tratando de no pensar en la plática con su padre.

Así que Dino no era el muchacho amable y responsable que le habían pintado, sino un hombre ambicioso que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos.

Incluso estaba dispuesto a comprarla.

¿Qué clase de charla había tenido con su padre esa noche?

Según lo que Rachele recordaba, el jefe Cavallone parecía tímido, nervioso y angustiado. Ella no esperaba que fuera capaz de comprar una mujer.

-Seguramente restauraste la fortuna Cavallone perjudicando a un montón de gente –murmuró para sí.

Mientras se acostaba pensó en sus posibilidades de escapar. Tratándose de la mafia era imposible, no les costaría mucho encontrarla.

Su única posibilidad era que Dino rompiera el compromiso…

El sueño la fue venciendo y finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Rachele se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un sueño terrible en el que un hombre sin rostro asesinaba al jefe Cavallone el día de la boda.

Se levantó temblando por la impresión y buscó el reloj en su mesita de noche. Eran las tres. Todavía faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Enojada consigo misma por permitir que sus pesadillas la atormentaran, volvió a acostarse.

Estaba decidida a volver a dormir sin soñar a Dino cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono.

¿Quién llamaba a esas horas de la noche?

Volvió a levantarse y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rachele?

Era la voz de un hombre.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Dino… Lamento despertarte…

Ese hombre estaba loco. ¿No era capaz de esperar a que amaneciera?

-No te preocupes…

-Quería consultar algo contigo… Es sobre la boda…

Y entonces Rachele tuvo una revelación.

La única manera de evitar esa boda era que Dino cancelara el compromiso…

O que Dino muriera…


	6. Rachele llega a la mansión

**CAPITULO 6**

 **RACHELE LLEGA A LA MANSIÓN**

Dino había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de encerrarse en un su habitación (lo que más deseaba en el mundo) y evitar a todos. No quería volver a ver el decepcionado rostro de Tsuna y enfrentarse a las preguntas de mamá y las chicas, pero no tenía alternativa.

Prometió enfrentar su error y eso es lo que haría.

Y para hacer las cosas más fáciles, tenía un plan que no podía fallar.

Se vistió lo más elegante que pudo, peinó su cabello con cuidado, usó un poco de perfume y salió de la habitación, listo para enfrentarse al día.

Cuando entró al comedor, la familia de Tsuna ya se encontraba haciendo su habitual alboroto.

-¡Buenos días, Dino! –saludó mamá-. Hoy te ves muy guapo, ¿vas a ver a tu novia?

Dino sintió enrojecer su cara mientras tomaba asiento.

-Tal vez –respondió.

-¿Nos la vas a presentar hoy? –preguntó Bianchi-. Pensé que la conoceríamos hasta el día de la boda.

-Dije "tal vez". No es nada seguro.

Dino agachó la cabeza y miró su plato. Se sentía cobarde, pero no quería saber qué expresiones tenían Tsuna y Reborn en ese momento.

La noche anterior, después de haberlo pensado durante horas, llamó a Rachele imprudentemente para invitarla a pasar unos días en la mansión Cavallone. Por su mente había pasado la idea de que si se trataban y conocían un poco más, su vida después de la boda sería más sencilla. Sin embargo, la chica no se había mostrado muy amable (algo que desconcertó a Dino porque hasta entonces llevaban una relación muy cortés), y sólo respondió: "veré si puedo" antes de colgar el teléfono.

Dino estaba muy ansioso porque no tenía idea de qué había decidido Rachele. Además, tampoco sabía qué reacción tendrían Tsuna y Reborn una vez que supieran de su plan. No deseaba que Tsuna insistiera con la cancelación de la boda y mucho menos que Reborn buscara un pretexto para atacar a Rachele sólo porque no la consideraba adecuada.

Los minutos pasaron y todos terminaron el desayuno sin perder el buen humor mientras Dino seguía confiando en que sonara el timbre y Rachele apareciera por la puerta.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, Décimo? –preguntó Gokudera de repente.

-¿Eh?

Dino se atrevió a mirar a Tsuna. Él también parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Mmm… No lo sé –respondió Tsuna dirigiendo su mirada a Reborn.

El Arcobaleno parecía nuevamente impasible. No había hecho ningún comentario durante el desayuno y en ese momento tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té.

El silencio se hizo en el comedor.

-¿Vas a traerla aquí, Dino? –preguntó Reborn dejando la taza en la mesa.

Dino se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de su antiguo tutor.

-Es normal que ella venga –respondió de inmediato-. Es mi futura esposa y puede venir siempre que quiera.

Reborn dirigió a Dino una mirada que le provocó escalofrío. Era obvio que el Arcobaleno se encontraba furioso.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera convivir con mi futura esposa?

Reborn volvió a mirar de "esa" manera a Dino antes de saltar al suelo.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras –dijo con una voz muy seria-. Ya no eres mi estudiante, no tienes que preguntarme cada vez que planees hacer algo –caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo un momento-. Tsuna, nosotros vamos a salir.

Y sin decir más, salió del comedor.

Dino no podía entender qué era lo que había molestado a Reborn.

-¿Dino-san? –lo llamó Tsuna-. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Es probable que Rachele venga –respondió Dino-. La esperaré aquí.

Dino hizo todo lo posible por sonreír mientras se despedía de Tsuna y su familia. No sabía si Reborn los llevaría a pasear o a la Mansión Vongola, pero no preguntó nada cuando los chicos subieron a los autos.

Dino regresó al jardín, donde tomó una de las sillas y se sentó a esperar.

Unas horas más tarde, llegó el organizador de la boda. Un hombre mayor llamado Lorenzo que era famoso dentro y fuera de la mafia por planear algunas de las bodas más importantes en Italia. Rachele lo había contratado personalmente. Ella confiaba tanto en él que había dejado todo en sus manos. A veces Dino se preguntaba si ella estaba realmente interesada en esa boda.

Lorenzo se encargó de levantar una enorme carpa que cubría casi todo el jardín. Y cuando terminó se marchó sin decir gran cosa. Dino observó el trabajo desde la terraza. No se había movido de ahí porque era más fácil para él respirar el aire fresco del jardín que el de su oficina.

Finalmente llegó la noche.

Tsuna, Reborn y los demás chicos regresaron riendo y hablando muy animadamente.

Rachele no había aparecido en todo el día.

Sin ganas de ver a Reborn, Dino anunció que no cenaría ese día, corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave (perfectamente consciente de que Reborn la derrumbaría si quisiera), aventó el saco, despeinó su cabello y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo.

La noche anterior pensó que Rachele se había molestado por haberla despertado en mitad de la madrugada para hablar con ella de algo que bien podía esperar hasta el amanecer. Ahora se sentía aterrado porque la chica no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en él. Era probable que esa relación no pasara de una simple alianza entre familias.

Un par de horas después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Si fingía que estaba dormido lo dejarían tranquilo? Debió apagar las luces.

-¿Jefe? –era la voz de Romario.

-No tengo hambre –gritó Dino sin muchos ánimos.

-Lo sé –respondió Romario-. No se trata de eso.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Tiene visitas.

De mal humor, Dino se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches!

Rachele se encontraba parada delante de él. Iba vestida con una sudadera, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Sin sus altísimos tacones, Dino descubrió que era más bajita de lo que pensaba; y aún así, ella lucía hermosa.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya llegado tan tarde –dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa-. Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos que me tomaron más tiempo del que pensaba.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Dino-. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Y entonces se sintió avergonzado. Ella lucía hermosa y él era un desastre.

-Él es Fabio –dijo Rachele presentando a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros al que Dino no había puesto mucha atención-. Su abuelo trabajó para mi abuelo, su padre ha trabajado para mi padre y él ahora trabaja para mí.

El muchacho hizo una leve inclinación.

-Es un placer conocer al jefe de la familia Cavallone.

-Disculpa que me haya atrevido a traerlo, pensé que no me sentiría tan extraña si alguien conocido me acompañaba –explicó Rachele.

-Por supuesto. Puedes hacer lo que quieras para sentirte cómoda –respondió Dino.

Rachele le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

-La familia es lo más importante, ¿no?

-Creí que te molestarías.

-Jefe –interrumpió Romario.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! –Dino entendió la indirecta-. Deja que te guíe a tu habitación.

-Me ocuparé del joven Fabio –exclamó Romario.

-Debo asegurarme de que la señorita Rachele esté tranquila –dijo el muchacho.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, Romario –dijo Dino-. Puede acompañarnos. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Puedes ir a descansar.

Romario tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Gracias, jefe.

Dino suspiró cuando Romario se marchó.

-Por aquí –dijo señalando la dirección contraria.

Dino guió a sus invitados al final del pasillo, donde subieron por una escalera. Rachele caminaba muy seria a su lado mientras Fabio iba un poco retrasado cargando un par de maletas. Dino estaba tan nervioso que no sabía por dónde empezar una plática.

-Ro-Romario parece una buena persona –comentó Rachele.

Dino miró a la chica. Ella evitaba su mirada.

-Ha sido como un padre para mí –respondió Dino.

-Debes quererlo mucho.

-Por supuesto, es mi familia.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta que Dino se paró delante de una puerta.

-Mmm… Yo… Espero que te guste…

Dino abrió la puerta e invitó a la chica para que entrara primero. Rachele recorrió la habitación dos veces examinando cada detalle mientras Dino y Fabio la esperaban en la puerta. Finalmente, Rachele se dirigió a ellos.

-Es hermosa.

-Me alegra –exclamó Dino.

Fabio entregó a Rachele su maleta cuando el silencio se formó por enésima vez entre ellos.

Dino no sabía nada de Rachele y no tenía idea de cómo llevar una conversación con ella.

-Es cierto –recordó algo-. Seguramente quieres cenar algo.

-¡Oh! –Rachele parecía apenada-. Cenamos hace un rato con unas chicas que estaban en el comedor… Porque me dijeron que tú no ibas a…

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que te trataron correctamente.

Dino sintió cierta molestia. ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto en avisarle que Rachele estaba en la mansión?

-¿Estás molesto?

Dino se sorprendió con la pregunta. Sí se había molestado un poco. ¿Acaso lo expresó de algún modo?

-No… Bueno… Es que… pudieron haberme avisado. Yo hubiera bajado a verte.

-Yo les dije que no te molestaran, es mi culpa. Por favor, considera castigarme a mí y no…

-No voy a castigar a nadie –interrumpió Dino-. ¿Por qué lo haría? No tengo motivos para hacerlo.

-Pareces molesto.

-Pero no voy a castigar a nadie.

-Pensé que…

-Ya te lo dije. No lo voy a hacer.

Dino miró a Rachele tratando de descifrar sus expresiones. No lo entendía. ¿Ella tenía una mala imagen de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién le había dicho que él era esa clase de persona?

Dino tenía muchas preguntas, pero tuvo que esperar cuando escuchó risas provenientes del final del pasillo. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, I-pin y Lambo aparecieron de pronto. Llevaban cargando bolsas y paquetes de bocadillos. Probablemente era imaginación de Dino, pero juraría que Rachele les lanzó una mala mirada.

-¡Hola, Rachele-san! –saludó Haru con una sonrisa-. Haremos una pijamada, ¿quieres unirte a nosotras? Bianchi-san vendrá dentro de un rato.

Dino percibió una mirada de odio dirigida a él.

-Discúlpenme, estoy muy cansada y preferiría dormir temprano –respondió con cortesía pero de manera fría.

Haru titubeó un poco.

-E-entonces nos vemos mañana.

Las chicas se despidieron de Dino agradeciéndole sus atenciones, siguieron su camino y entraron a una de las habitaciones donde se estaban quedando.

-Son chicas muy simpáticas –comentó Rachele evitando la mirada de Dino y con la misma voz fría-. Las conocí en la cena.

-Claro –respondió Dino sin entender el comportamiento de la chica-. Son la familia de Tsuna.

-¿Tsuna? –preguntó Rachele mirando por fin al muchacho.

-El próximo jefe Vongola.

-¿El próximo jefe Vongola está aquí?

-Si me hubieras dejado presentártelo lo sabrías.

-¿Ellas son Vongola? Creí que eran tus…

-Te dejaré dormir –interrumpió Dino entendiendo un poco por dónde iban las ideas de Rachele-. Espero que no te moleste que acomode a Fabio con el resto de los chicos Vongola.

Sin darle tiempo de responder Dino se dio la vuelta y caminó al final del pasillo para guiar a Fabio a una habitación cerca de Tsuna y los demás muchachos.

Estaba enojado. Rachele había estado a punto de decir: "Creí que eran tus mujeres".

¿Alguien le había dicho a Rachele que él coleccionaba mujeres? Porque era la única explicación que encontraba al comportamiento de su futura esposa.


	7. El plan de Reborn

**CAPITULO 7**

 **EL PLAN DE REBORN**

Se sentía como una tonta. No sólo había insultado a Dino, también había insultado a la familia Vongola. La familia más importante de la mafia. Tenía que pensar de qué manera lo compensaría. Tal vez si alcanzaba a Dino y le pedía disculpas no habría represalias.

Salió de la habitación decidida a corregir su error, pero una vez que estuvo cerca de la escalera, se arrepintió. No conocía a Dino y no tenía idea de qué tanto se había enojado. Existía una posibilidad de que se enfadara todavía más. Su padre era la clase de persona que si se enojaba lo mejor era dejarlo solo, quizás era preferible esperar a hablar con él por la mañana. Los miembros de la mafia solían ser muy sensibles.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación cuando la puerta de las chicas se abrió repentinamente. El niño que llevaba el traje de vaca salió corriendo seguido de la niñita con el traje chino. Rachele no ubicaba los nombres de todos, pero le parecía que eran Lambo e I-pin.

-Jajaja –se reía el niño-. No lo voy a devolver.

-Lambo, dámelo.

Parecía que los dos niños estaban peleando por una caja de galletas. Lambo corrió hacia las escaleras y, apenas pisar el primer escalón, resbaló y rodó por ellas.

-¡Lambo! –exclamó I-pin corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Rachele bajó las escaleras para ayudar a los niños.

-Tengo-que-calmarme… -exclamó Lambo antes de ponerse a llorar.

Rachele lo tomó en brazos y lo acurrucó tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Vamos, Lambo! –le decía una y otra vez-. Deja de llorar.

El resto de las chicas se asomó justo en el momento en que Bianchi subía las escaleras.

-¿Rachele-san? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Haru.

Rachele hizo lo posible por sonreír. Después de lo que había pasado no quería crear más problemas.

-Lambo cayó por las escaleras, pero creo que no se hizo daño.

-Tienes que ser un poco más firme con ellos –intervino Bianchi. Entonces miró a Lambo severamente-. ¡Deja de llorar!

Ante la orden de Bianchi, Lambo se quedó callado inmediatamente petrificado de miedo. Haru y Kyoko bajaron las escaleras y tomaron en brazos a los niños.

-Disculpa si te causamos problemas, Rachele-san –exclamó Kyoko.

-¡Oh! No fue ningún problema –respondió Rachele-. Me encantan los niños.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotras? –preguntó Bianchi.

-Preferiría…

Sin esperar respuesta, Bianchi tomó a Rachele por los hombros y la empujó hacia adelante.

-Vamos, no seas tímida.

Dándose por vencida, Rachele dejó que la arrastraran a la habitación donde estaban haciendo su pijamada.

* * *

En otro piso de la gran mansión, Tsuna se encontraba encerrado en la habitación que le habían dado caminando de un lado a otro. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la discusión que había tenido con Dino. Había algo que no lograba comprender del todo. Necesitaba una explicación.

Alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Décimo? –era la voz de Gokudera-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer nada?

-Te vas a enfermar si no te alimentas bien, Tsuna –se escuchó a Yamamoto.

-Estoy bien –respondió Tsuna tratando de sonar convincente-. Sólo estoy cansado.

Escuchó los pasos de sus amigos cuando se marcharon y se sentó en la cama.

Le dolía ver derrotado a la persona que tanto admiraba. Él estaba convencido de que Dino lucharía siempre por sus ideales. Sin embargo, el muchacho ahora se encontraba resignado a su suerte, decidido a casarse con una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía bien.

No podía seguir ahí sentado.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Salió de la habitación asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos para buscar a Reborn. Desde que regresaron del paseo, se había encerrado, no tenía ganas de explicarle a sus amigos por qué se sentía tan deprimido.

En un principio se había alegrado de no tener que compartir el espacio con su tutor, pero en ese momento volvía a necesitarlo. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta. Así que, armándose de valor, giró la manija y se asomó al interior.

La habitación era tan grande como la de él. Dino había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerles una habitación para cada uno con la intención de que estuvieran más cómodos. La mansión Cavallone estaba llena de habitaciones por doquier.

-¿Reborn?

Tsuna entró cautelosamente. Aparentemente la habitación se encontraba vacía. Examinó la cama, la mesita de noche, se asomó al armario y miró por las ventanas. No había rastro de Reborn.

Desilusionado, se disponía a salir cuando el tutor se asomó por un agujero que se abrió en el techo.

-Tsuna.

El chico gritó cuando Reborn saltó y aterrizó en el suelo frente a él. Reborn llevaba uno de sus extraños disfraces: gabardina y sombrero negros que lo hacían parecer un espía.

-Reborn, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Tsuna.

-¿Necesitas algo, Tsuna? –fue la respuesta de Reborn.

-Sí… Es sobre Dino-san… -Tsuna esperaba no perder el valor que tanto trabajo le costó reunir.

-Te lo hemos explicado, Tsuna –comenzó Reborn-. Dino cometió un error muy grave, pero está dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Pero antes dijiste que teníamos que evitar esa boda. ¿No era esa la intención de venir aquí?

Reborn se limitó a mirar a su estudiante.

-Reborn –insistió Tsuna-. Dino-san no puede casarse con esa chica. Debemos hacer algo.

-Si fueras el jefe podrías evitarlo, Tsuna.

-¿Qué?

Tsuna se quedó sin habla. Reborn lo miraba serio.

-Si tú fueras el Décimo Jefe Vongola, podrías evitar que Dino se casara con ella –repitió Reborn.

Tsuna no esperaba oír esas palabras. Él nunca había deseado convertirse en el jefe de tal familia, no quería tener ninguna relación con la mafia. Desde que había conocido al pequeño tutor, había hecho lo posible por evitarlo, a pesar de todas las peleas en las que se vio envuelto. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, de pie, frustrado, deseando tener el suficiente poder para ordenarle a Dino que hiciera lo que él quisiera y no lo que "debía".

Tsuna estaba confundido. No sabía qué hacer. Reborn acababa de decir que si él fuera el jefe de Vongola, podría ayudar a Dino, pero aunque aceptara el cargo en ese momento, para cuando le dieran el título ya sería demasiado tarde. Dino ya estaría casado.

No podía esperar tanto tiempo. Tenía que actuar ya.

-Yo… Estoy dispuesto a pelear contra la familia Bersezio…

Lo dijo sin pensar. Pero estaba hablando en serio. Él pelearía si existía la posibilidad de liberar a Dino. Tenía miedo. Y sabía que nuevamente pondría en riesgo las vidas de sus amigos, porque estaba seguro de que ellos no lo dejarían solo por más que les suplicara que no se involucraran. Sin embargo, se sentía listo para afrontar las consecuencias, igual que hacía Dino.

-Es demasiado tarde, Tsuna –respondió Reborn-. Ella ya está aquí.

-¿Qué? –Tsuna no contaba con eso. Estaba seguro de que la chica no había aceptado la invitación de Dino para visitar la mansión-. ¿A qué hora llegó?

-Hace un rato. Las chicas cenaron con ella.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Reborn.

Reborn sonrió con esa mirada de satisfacción que ponía cada vez que las cosas salían como él las había planeado.

-Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer, Tsuna.

Tsuna sintió alivio. Después de todo, sí existía una posibilidad de ayudar a Dino.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó ansioso.

-Tendremos que ser muy discretos –explicó Reborn-. Lo mejor es que no se lo comentes a tu familia hasta que estemos listos.

-Entiendo –aceptó Tsuna, pensando en lo difícil que sería alejar a Gokudera del asunto.

-Primero necesitamos la mayor cantidad de información sobre ella –continuó Reborn-. Como su padre siempre la ha mantenido alejada de la mafia, no existen muchos datos sobre ella.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Bianchi ya está trabajando en eso.

-¿Bianchi?

-Ella es la más adecuada. Sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Qué haremos cuando tengamos la información necesaria?

-Tendrás que actuar como un verdadero miembro de la mafia. Es la única opción que tenemos para liberar a Dino de ese contrato.

El ánimo de Tsuna iba aumentando con cada palabra de su tutor.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Matarla, por supuesto.


	8. El Primer Acercamiento

**CAPITULO 8**

 **EL PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO**

Dino decidió olvidar los sucesos de la noche anterior y hacer las paces con Rachele. Después de todo, en poco tiempo se convertirían en marido y mujer. Si peleaba con ella sólo sería mucho más difícil la convivencia. Además, el objetivo de invitarla a la Mansión era precisamente que los dos se conocieran mejor antes de la boda.

Su plan era dejar a un lado las apariencias y ser lo más natural posible. Así, esa mañana evitó los trajes formales y se vistió de manera casual. Se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Tocó la puerta un rato, pero nadie respondió. ¿Qué la había hecho enojar tanto? Dino no recordaba haber hecho algo incorrecto con ella.

La puerta de la habitación donde las chicas habían organizado su pijamada se abrió antes de que se diera la vuelta. Rachele salió arrastrando una cobija. Caminaba descalza, con el cabello revuelto y en pijama. Dio un largo bostezo y notó la presencia de Dino. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó.

A Dino le dio gracia ver ese lado de Rachele. Generalmente lucía como una mujer seductora, pero en ese momento parecía una niña pequeña. Incluso las ojeras que podían observarse debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, resaltaban ese aire de inocencia.

Dino no podía negar que sentía cierta atracción por Rachele.

-¡Buenos días, Rachele! –la saludó con una sonrisa.

Rachele no respondió. Jaló la cobija lentamente y se envolvió en ella. Sus mejillas estaban cada vez más coloreadas, parecía estar muy avergonzada.

-¿Te… gustaría desayunar conmigo? –continuó Dino tratando de no perder su sonrisa. Las actitudes de la chica lo desconcertaban y no sabía cómo actuar con ella.

-Está bien –respondió Rachele en voz baja.

Dino suspiró aliviado.

-Después podría mostrarte el resto de la mansión –sugirió con más confianza-. Aún no la conoces completa… También he pensado que podríamos dar un paseo… ya sabes para conocernos mejor…

-Estaré encantada –aceptó Rachele-. Esa era la idea original, ¿no? No sabemos nada el uno del otro y dentro de unos meses vamos a tener que vivir juntos el resto de nuestra vida.

-Pensándolo bien, no tenemos prisa. Podemos tomarnos el tiempo que queramos…

-Porque de todas formas vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos…

-Lo mejor será que nos llevemos bien…

Rachele guardó silencio un rato sin despegar la mirada de Dino. No había rastro de la mujer segura que él conoció en la fiesta Bersezio, más bien parecía vulnerable.

-Dino… -susurró ella-. ¿No crees…?

Antes de que Rachele terminara de hablar, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos.

-¡Dino-san!

Era Tsuna. Corría en su dirección y parecía muy agitado.

-¿Sucede algo, Tsuna? –preguntó Dino preocupado.

Tsuna se detuvo para recuperar el aire.

-Te-tengo que decirte algo.

Dino miró a Rachele y sonrió.

-Él es Tsuna –explicó a la chica-. Es como un hermano menor para mí.

-¡Ah! –se sorprendió Tsuna-. Mucho gusto. Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Rachele sonrió con ternura ante el sonrojo del menor.

-Soy Rachele Bersezio –se presentó-. Soy la prometida de Dino.

Durante unos segundos, Tsuna y Rachele se miraron a los ojos.

-Tsuna es quien se convertirá en el próximo jefe de Vongola –agregó Dino con una sonrisa.

-¿El Décimo Jefe Vongola? –preguntó Rachele. Dino sonrió con orgullo. Rachele, en cambio, se cubrió por completo con la cobija que llevaba arrastrando-. Pudiste decírmelo desde un principio –susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –Dino intercambió una mirada con Tsuna.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, Dino Cavallone –Rachele caminó hacia su habitación, empujó con fuerza a Dino para quitarlo del camino y entró azotando la puerta.

Dino chocó con Tsuna y los dos tropezaron cayendo al suelo.

-¿Dije algo malo, Dino-san? –preguntó Tsuna.

-No –respondió Dino de inmediato-. Creo que ella es algo sensible… Realmente no la entiendo mucho.

Dino se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Tsuna.

-Dino-san…

-¿Querías decirme algo, Tsuna?

El menor guardó silencio con una expresión muy rara en el rostro.

-No era nada importante –mintió-. Estaba buscando a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Dino suspiró derrotado. Caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió a su oficina, donde se encerró con llave. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en los documentos que tenía atrasados. Por mucho que se esforzara no lograba comprender a las mujeres y mucho menos a Rachele. Si seguían en esa situación su vida terminaría siendo una tortura. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tampoco tenía el valor de enfrentar a Tsuna.

Desesperado, hizo a un lado los papeles sin leer y recargó la cabeza en el escritorio.

¿Cómo podía acercarse a Rachele si no sabía nada de ella?

Y estaba ese asunto de "las otras mujeres". ¿Ella realmente creía que él salía con muchas mujeres a la vez? Kyoko, Haru y Chrome eran muy jóvenes para él. Además, había prometido fidelidad a su futura esposa. ¿Ella no estaba consciente de eso?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se encerró en la oficina cuando escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. Lo más fácil era fingir que no estaba dentro, así que guardó silencio y esperó a que se fueran.

-¡Dino! –era la voz de Rachele-. ¿Podemos hablar? Me disculpo por mi extraño comportamiento.

Dino se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia la puerta.

Rachele acababa de darse un baño y todavía tenía el cabello húmedo. Igual que la noche pasada, iba vestida de manera muy sencilla.

-¿Quieres pasar? –sugirió Dino.

-Gracias –respondió ella.

Dino se hizo a un lado y la invitó a sentarse en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio. Rachele se tomó su tiempo antes de sentarse.

Dino regresó a su lugar y los dos se miraron incómodos, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo, Dino? –comenzó Rachele.

Dino sonrió aliviado.

-Un par de cosas que tenía pendientes.

-¿Y así querías salir a pasear conmigo?

-Sólo postergaba mis responsabilidades…

-¿Me estás usando de excusa?

-Es que Tsuna dejó de necesitar mi ayuda hace mucho tiempo.

Rachele lo miró un momento y comenzó a reír.

-No tiene el aspecto de un jefe de la mafia –exclamó con una sonrisa-. Parece tan inocente…

Entonces, Rachele borró la sonrisa y miró a Dino con temor. El muchacho no comprendió ese comportamiento, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

-Tsuna es la persona más amable que hay en el mundo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-Dino… ¿El Jefe Vongola no se molestará si hablamos así de él?

Esa pregunta y la expresión que Rachele tenía en el rostro, ayudó a Dino a comprender gran parte de lo que estaba pasando. Rachele debía estar acostumbrada al lado más oscuro de la mafia. Era natural que se mantuviera siempre en guardia. Su comportamiento altivo, serio y seductor era sólo la máscara que utilizaba para protegerse de ese mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Ella quería causar una buena impresión ante las figuras más importantes de la mafia.

Rachele tenía un lado que ocultaba con una barrera impenetrable, justo lo que cualquiera que quisiera sobrevivir al terrible mundo de la mafia necesitaba. Rachele era, en realidad, más sensible y temerosa de lo que aparentaba.

Dino lo comprendía a la perfección, porque él mismo iba por la vida con una máscara que también lo ocultaba de sus enemigos, los cuales aumentaban en número con el pasar del tiempo. Él sólo podía comportarse de forma natural cuando estaba con su familia, o con Tsuna y el resto de los chicos. Dino estaba dispuesto a formar un verdadero matrimonio con Rachele, y para eso necesitaba que la joven se mostrara como en realidad era. Tsuna había llegado en el momento adecuado, porque su influencia podría beneficiar a Rachele en muchos sentidos. Después de todo, alguien como Gokudera, conocido en la mafia por ser más que un problema, ahora seguía al próximo jefe con una fidelidad ciega.

-Tsuna es la persona más amable que hay en el mundo –repitió.

-No es mi intención hacerte enojar –susurró Rachele bajando la cabeza.

-No estoy enojado –aclaró Dino-. Esta situación también es difícil para mí.

Rachele volvió a mirar a Dino y el silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Ella apartó la mirada y comenzó a examinar la oficina mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Dino no tenía idea de lo que ella pensaba en ese momento, pero de repente le lanzaba miradas incomprensibles, volvía a agachar la cabeza y se sonrojaba sin soltar su cabello.

-¿Anoche… terminaste participando en la pijamada de las chicas? –esta vez fue Dino el primero en hablar.

-Sí –respondió Rachele alzando la mirada con una sonrisa que Dino no le había visto-. Creí que era algo tonto, pero fue más divertido de lo que imaginaba…

Rachele pasó la siguiente media hora hablando de lo bien que se la había pasado en compañía de las chicas. Dino la escuchó en silencio sin interrumpirla porque era la primera vez que Rachele hablaba con tanto ánimo. Era agradable descubrir por fin algo que a ella le hacía tan feliz.

Tal como lo había pensado, la influencia de la familia de Tsuna podría ser de utilidad, a pesar de que aún se sentía avergonzado frente a ellos.

-¿Estoy hablando mucho? –preguntó Rachele de repente.

-No –contestó Dino sin perder la sonrisa-. Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

Rachele se recargó en el escritorio y suspiró.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué el Jefe Vongola está aquí? ¿Tú lo invitaste?

-Vinieron a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda –mintió Dino. No era capaz de decirle a Rachele que Reborn había viajado desde Japón únicamente a quejarse por el error que cometió.

-Es… muy amable de su parte –balbuceó Rachele perdiendo la sonrisa. Era más que obvio que el tema de la boda la entusiasmaba tanto como a él.

-Te lo he dicho… son buenas personas –disimuló Dino-. Es cierto… Todavía no los conoces a todos. ¿Quieres que te los presente? Ya casi es la hora de la comida, podemos verlos en el comedor.

-Las chicas son simpáticas –dijo Rachele-, pero los chicos… No sé cómo van a reaccionar…

-Son igual de amables –respondió Dino poniéndose de pie-. Ya lo verás… Hasta Reborn es amable cuando se lo propone…

-¿Reborn? ¿El Arcobaleno?

-Supongo que has oído de él…

-Por supuesto, es famosísimo… Y yo lo admiro mucho…

Dino sonrió nervioso ante la reacción de Rachele. Ella se puso de pie en seguida y volvió a sonreír con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-¿Estás lista para conocerlo?

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió mientras la chica se acomodaba el cabello y revisaba su ropa. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y se dirigió a Dino.

-Esta vez estoy lista.

Dino se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso y los dos salieron de la oficina. Dino caminaba rezando para que Reborn se comportara adecuadamente frente a la chica, cuando sintió la mano de Rachele tomar la suya. Y así fue como ellos recorrieron los pasillos hacia el comedor.

Ese era el primer contacto que existía entre los dos.


	9. Fabio

**CAPITULO 9**

 **FABIO**

Tsuna se sentía mucho más deprimido que antes de hablar con Reborn. Por un momento había sentido que existía una posibilidad real de ayudar a Dino, pero el Arcobaleno había salido con una de sus radicales y absurdas soluciones. Él no sentía que matar a la futura esposa de Dino fuera la solución ideal, sobretodo porque el muchacho se estaba esforzando mucho para llevarse bien con la chica. Y lo peor era que no tenía el valor de revelar las intenciones de Reborn.

Tsuna había pasado la noche pensando en una segunda opción para romper el compromiso. Algo que no tuviera que ver con la muerte de una persona. No podía evitar imaginarse en esa situación. Él, comprometido con una chica de la que no sabía absolutamente nada, viéndose obligado a despedirse de Kyoko para siempre. La situación era dolorosa. Tsuna empezó a preguntarse si Dino también estaba sacrificando a su amor verdadero. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía mucho de él. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus gustos o la clase de mujer con la que soñaba.

¿Qué clase de mujer era la ideal para Dino?

Rachele Bersezio parecía una joven bonita, inteligente y educada. Pero no tenía esa personalidad abierta y accesible que Dino sí. Los dos eran polos opuestos, lo que hacía difícil imaginarlos juntos.

-Rachele-san no parece mala persona.

-No seas ingenuo.

Reborn apareció sorprendiéndolo con una patada en medio de la cara. Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que habló en voz alta.

-¡Eso dolió!

-No debes dejar que el enemigo te engañe con tanta facilidad, Tsuna.

-Ella no es el enemigo, es la futura esposa de Dino-san.

-Eso la convierte en el enemigo.

-¡Reborn!

-Escuché que ya la conociste…

-Sí. Primero se portó de forma muy amable y luego todo se puso muy extraño.

-Por eso te digo que no debes dejar que el enemigo te engañe.

-Reborn, es en serio cuando digo que Rachele-san no parece mala persona.

-¿Hablaste con ella, Tsuna?

-Sí, ella habla perfectamente el japonés.

-Bianchi me ha entregado el informe de la noche pasada.

-Reborn, debe haber otra solución. No podemos matarla.

Reborn guardó silencio y miró a su estudiante un largo rato.

-Ella vino con un subordinado –comentó Reborn sin quitar su mirada de Tsuna-. ¿Ya lo conociste?

-No –respondió Tsuna. La mirada que Reborn tenía en su rostro no le gustaba nada, porque esa expresión sólo la ponía cuando algo muy malo se acercaba. ¿Por qué Reborn parecía tan preocupado?

-Tengo una sospecha –dijo el tutor en voz baja-. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya casi es la hora de la comida. Estoy seguro de que Dino llevará a Rachele al comedor para que la conozcamos.

Sin decir más, Reborn dirigió la marcha hacia el comedor de la mansión. En vista de que no obtendría respuestas por parte de su tutor, Tsuna lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

Casi todos estaban en el comedor. Lambo ya estaba corriendo de un lado a otro con I-pin persiguiéndolo. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Bianchi y Fuuta se encontraban sentados platicando con la madre de Tsuna y los muchachos conversaban con un muchacho de cabello castaño.

Gokudera se levantó en cuanto vio entrar a Tsuna.

-¡Bienvenido, Décimo!

La formalidad del muchacho no hacía más que incomodar a Tsuna. Desde que habían pisado el suelo de Italia, Gokudera se comportaba de manera mucho más seria. Sus peleas con Ryohei y Yamamoto no eran tan frecuentes y tenía más control de su humor. En ese sentido, Gokudera no daba tanto miedo, pero Tsuna sabía que ese comportamiento se debía a que se encontraban en medio del territorio de la mafia. A diferencia de los otros, Gokudera había crecido en ese mundo. Él sabía cómo funcionaba todo. Y ese pensamiento ponía nervioso a Tsuna, porque le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento serían atacados.

-Es un honor para mí, conocer al Décimo.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se puso de pie y saludó con una reverencia.

-Este tipo trabaja para la mujer del Caballo Salvaje –explicó Gokudera.

El muchacho lanzó una mirada de desagrado a Gokudera antes de responder.

-Mi nombre es Fabio. Mi familia ha trabajado para los Bersezio desde hace tres generaciones, soy el hombre de mayor confianza de la señorita Rachele.

A diferencia de Rachele, que daba la sensación de que era una persona agradable a pesar de tener un lado hostil, Fabio no parecía confiable. Tsuna sintió escalofríos al cruzar la mirada con él. Detrás de esa sonrisa amable, Fabio escondía malas intenciones.

Reborn se mantenía a su lado y observaba al muchacho con mucha seriedad.

-Tsuna-kun, pareces una persona importante –rió Kyoko rompiendo la tensión de la escena.

-Tsuna-san es una persona respetable –confirmó Haru empezando a fantasear como era su costumbre-. Ya me imagino las reuniones importantes que vas a dirigir… Haru estará a tu lado siempre…

-No digas eso frente a Kyoko-chan –murmuró Tsuna.

-Tsu-kun, me alegra que cada vez tengas más amigos –agregó mamá.

El alboroto habitual que solía rodearlos comenzó a hacerse presente cuando Fabio caminó hacia Tsuna, deteniéndose justo delante de él. Fabio era mucho más alto. Tenía en su rostro una mirada desagradable. Tsuna percibía sus intenciones de pelear. Sin embargo, el muchacho sólo sonrió y se inclinó hacia Reborn.

-Me siento honrado al tener la oportunidad de estar frente al más famoso de los Hitman, Reborn.

Pero antes de que se dijera otra cosa, Gokudera se acercó y, con esa agresividad que lo caracterizaba, jaló a Fabio de la playera, amenazándolo.

-¡Hey! No te acerques al Décimo con tanta confianza.

-Gokudera-kun.

Tsuna no creía que empezar una batalla en medio del comedor de la Mansión Cavallone fuera una buena idea, sobre todo por los problemas que podrían darle a Dino.

-Gokudera, tranquilízate –intervino Yamamoto.

-Tienes razón –exclamó Fabio soltándose con mucha facilidad. Sonreía, pero Tsuna seguía sintiendo esas intenciones de pelea-. Décimo, disculpe mi descortesía.

-¡Ah! No importa –Tsuna hacía lo posible por mantener el orden.

-Me emocioné demasiado –explicó Fabio-. Mi padre me habló mucho de Reborn.

Reborn miraba la escena sin decir nada. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder al alago del muchacho. La tensión en el ambiente volvió a hacerse presente. Las chicas, e incluso los más pequeños, guardaron silencio. Mamá miraba todo con la confusión reflejada en su rostro, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Dino. Rachele lo acompañaba con una enorme sonrisa. Los dos iban agarrados de la mano.

Fabio miró a Dino antes de bajar la cabeza y caminar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Dino mirando a los muchachos en actitud de pelear.

-N-no –se apresuró Tsuna a contestar-. Acabamos de conocer a Fabio-san.

-¡Ah, ya veo! –exclamó Dino-. Fabio trabaja para Rachele.

-Nos hemos enterado –respondió Gokudera con hostilidad.

Rachele miró a su subordinado, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que casi nadie percibió y se acercó más a Dino. El muchacho se sonrojó y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Sé que algunos ya la conocieron, pero quiero presentarles formalmente a mi prometida –anunció Dino. Las chicas y los niños se acercaron-. Ella es Rachele Bersezio.

Rachele soltó la mano de su prometido para hacer una leve reverencia.

-Es un honor para mí conocerlos.

-Es muy linda –exclamó mamá. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le tomó las manos-. Dino es un gran muchacho, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz a su lado.

-Las bodas siempre son emocionantes…

-Apuesto a que estás contenta, Rachele-san…

-El amor es lo más importante…

-¡Felicidades!

Incluso Ryohei y Gokudera expresaron sus opiniones sobre la próxima boda, mientras Dino y Rachele se sonrojaban y sonreían avergonzados. Reborn y Fabio se mantenían al margen, limitándose a observar.

Dino presentó a cada uno de los guardianes cuando detuvieron un poco el barullo y luego se dirigió a Reborn.

-Y por supuesto, aquí está Reborn –lo presentó Dino.

Rachele sonreía fascinada. Se acercó al tutor y se sentó en el suelo para hablar con él.

Tsuna miró la expresión nerviosa de Dino y recordó las intenciones de matarla que el tutor tenía. Esperando que Reborn no intentara nada raro frente a Dino, también se acercó.

-Es un honor conocer por fin a Reborn –exclamó Rachele sin dejar de sonreír -. He escuchado tantas cosas de usted… Me sorprendí mucho cuando Dino dijo que estaba aquí… No esperaba tener una oportunidad tan grande…

Reborn miraba a la chica sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Reborn-chan es adorable –intervino Haru de repente.

-Reborn-san es alguien a quien hay que respetar, mujer estúpida –exclamó Gokudera.

-Haru no es estúpida.

-Lambo-san es más importante que Reborn.

-Lambo, no causes problemas.

-Con el bebé siempre nos divertimos.

-Aunque han pasado un par de cosas extremas…

Tsuna reaccionó a las peleas que estaban por empezar. Lo principal era controlar a Lambo y tranquilizar a Gokudera.

-Estamos dándole problemas a Dino-san –gritó para hacerse oír, pero nadie parecía ponerle atención.

-¿Tú no vas a decir nada, Reborn? –habló Dino. El muchacho no había gritado, pero la manera en la que se impuso sorprendió a Tsuna. El resto guardó silencio en seguida, hasta Lambo se quedó callado.

Rachele se mantenía con la cabeza baja, parecía decepcionada.

-No me hables de esa forma, perdedor Dino –dijo Reborn antes de lanzarse y patear a Dino, quien cayó al suelo y empezó a quejarse-. Estoy muy sorprendido.

-¡Reborn! –lo reprendió Tsuna. Tenía que evitar que Reborn atentara en contra de la chica.

-Tú tampoco me hables así, perdedor Tsuna –exclamó Reborn y pateó a Tsuna, quien cayó al suelo al lado de Dino-. Me sorprende que un perdedor como Dino se comprometiera con una señorita de aspecto tan refinado como Rachele.

Rachele levantó la cabeza y miró a Reborn sorprendida.

-¿Perdedor?

-Cuando Dino era mi estudiante, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tirado en el suelo.


	10. Accidente

**CAPITULO 10**

 **ACCIDENTE**

-Cuando Dino era mi estudiante, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tirado en el suelo.

Reborn era implacable cuando se lo proponía. Para Dino era obvio desde un principio que el pequeño tutor intentaría algo para alejar a Rachele, lo que no había imaginado era que recurriera a la época más vergonzosa de su vida: sus años de estudiante.

Por supuesto, estaba consciente de que la palabra "perdedor" no describía totalmente esa época de su vida, porque él había sido un fracaso total. La mayoría de los miembros de la mafia con los que trataba no habían escuchado sobre esos años o lo habían olvidado. Dino estaba seguro de que muchos de ellos preferían fingir que no conocían esa información, porque ningún jefe de la mafia que se respetara haría un trato con un fracasado.

Tal como había dicho el tutor, sus tristes años de estudiante los pasó más en el suelo que de pie. Y no es que quisiera ocultar esa parte de su vida a su futura esposa, era que no quería hablarlo cuando apenas se estaban conociendo, delante de la familia de Tsuna y después de ser golpeado.

En opinión de Dino, Reborn había caído muy bajo.

Por su parte, el tutor sonreía satisfecho ante la cara de sorpresa de Rachele, quien seguía sentada en el suelo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas coloreadas.

Justo cuando empezaban a conectarse…

Ella incluso le había tomado la mano…

Seguramente ahora estaba pensando en lo desafortunada que era al haber tenido que comprometerse con un hombre como él.

El autoestima de Dino fue destruido por completo en el momento en que su mente le dejó muy claro que Rachele estaba comprometida con él únicamente por una alianza entre familias de la mafia. Si no fuera por ese simple detalle, nunca hubiera tenido un acercamiento con la chica.

Dino quería correr y salir de ahí, pero eso sería mucho más vergonzoso. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer en su sitio, el cual no lo favorecía en nada.

-Aún ahora, un poco de ese perdedor se mantiene dentro de él –continuó Reborn con esa sonrisa que Dino empezaba a detestar.

-Detente, Reborn –intervino Tsuna.

-No tienes que contar esas historias, Reborn –le pidió Dino.

-Jajaja. ¿Ves? Este bebé es muy divertido. ¿No lo crees? –expresó Yamamoto.

-¿No escuchaste que debes tener más respeto por Reborn-san? –agregó Gokudera.

Dino ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera buena idea tener a la familia de Tsuna cerca antes de la boda. En ese momento deseaba haber mandado la invitación unos meses más tarde, a pesar de la descortesía que eso significaba.

-Estoy muy sorprendida… -habló Rachele al fin. Dino se preparó para oír la peor opinión-. ¿Fue tutor de Dino, Reborn? Eso no lo había escuchado.

Reborn borró la sonrisa de su rostro y Dino suspiró aliviado. Rachele no había puesto atención en la parte de "perdedor Dino". De hecho parecía muy emocionada.

-Sí, fui tutor de Dino –respondió Reborn-. Me ofende que no te lo haya comentado –miró a Dino con esos ojos llenos de furia que sólo tenía él.

-No es su culpa –intervino Rachele-. Hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para platicar los temas realmente importantes. Mi padre ha hecho mucho énfasis en los detalles de la boda.

-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos a comer? –sugirió mamá antes de que Reborn respondiera-. Se está haciendo tarde y deben tener hambre.

Aún con los nervios de punta, Dino se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Rachele.

-Gracias por defenderme –le susurró al oído.

Rachele sonrió y, sin soltar la mano de Dino, dejó que la guiara hasta su asiento.

La comida no fue la masacre que Dino esperaba que fuera, pero siguió siendo incómoda. Gran parte del tiempo, Reborn lo dedicó a desprestigiar a su antiguo alumno, mientras la familia de Tsuna mantenía su habitual barullo.

-Fue una pena para mí tener que viajar a Japón para entrenar al Décimo Vongola –explicó Reborn. En ese punto, hasta Tsuna estaba nervioso, no dejaba de mirar a las chicas y a su madre-. El entrenamiento de Dino quedó inconcluso.

-Pero no se podía hacer nada –corroboró Rachele-. Vongola tiene prioridad.

-Sin embargo –continuó Reborn-, no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de Dino. Cada vez que escucho sobre sus logros, mi corazón se acelera con la alegría que siento.

Dino volteó a ver a Reborn incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo Reborn hablaba de ese modo? ¿Acaso había cambiado de táctica? Detrás de esas amables palabras debía estar tramando algo. Miró con disimulo a Tsuna, que tenía la misma expresión de perplejidad que él y luego miró a Rachele, que sonreía fascinada.

-Eso lo puedo entender –dijo ella-. Yo no dejaba de escuchar lo grandioso que era el jefe Cavallone. Hasta en Francia se habla del joven que salvó a su familia de la ruina.

-¿No vas a decirle nada a tu prometida, Dino? –preguntó Reborn dirigiéndose al muchacho.

La expresión que volvía a tener le daba escalofríos, pero Dino hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme.

-Agradezco tus amables palabras, Rachele –expresó Dino.

Rachele se limitó a sonreír. En ese momento, no parecía la mujer frívola de la noche anterior, era más como la amable jovencita con la que bailó en la fiesta Bersezio. Dino no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto de su comportamiento era actuado y qué tanto era sincero.

-Aunque formen una bonita pareja, creo que son muy jóvenes para casarse –continuó hablando Reborn. Rachele borró la sonrisa-. A mi parecer, Dino no pensó las cosas adecuadamente… -Reborn bajó la cabeza con fingida pena-. Bueno… Como a estas alturas no se puede hacer nada, por lo menos deseo que Dino obtenga la madurez que aún le falta.

Reborn dirigió toda su atención al plato que tenía enfrente. Dino volvió a ver a Rachele. La sonrisa se había borrado por completo y ahora miraba hacia la mesa con profunda tristeza.

Reborn había logrado su cometido.

Le recordaría una y otra vez el error que había cometido. Dino sabía que el tutor lo castigaría de esa forma hasta cansarse, pero no contaba con que iba a ser tan doloroso. Porque no sólo había arruinado su propia vida, también había acabado con los sueños que Rachele tenía para su futuro. Después de todo, la alianza se había formado entre él y Massimo Bersezio. Dino ya había comprobado que Rachele no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su padre, lo podía ver en su mirada, en su comportamiento, en su falta de comunicación… Rachele era sólo una víctima.

-¿Dino-san? –lo llamó Tsuna.

Dino se sentía incómodo. No iba a ser suficiente el simple hecho de aprender a convivir con Rachele. De alguna manera tenía que compensarla. Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y vio que Fabio sostenía su mano.

Dino podía comprender las buenas intenciones de Fabio al consolar a Rachele, también comprendía que ellos dos fueran amigos de la infancia y que se conocían desde siempre, pero eso no impedía los celos que empezaban a hacerse presentes.

Nunca había pensado en casarse y formar una familia. Por una parte, creía que era demasiado pronto; por otra, no se había sentido realmente interesado en alguna chica. Sin embargo, ahora que ya tenía un compromiso, él deseaba formar una verdadera familia. No quería que su relación fuera como la de sus padres, con los que convivió muy poco. Él quería ser una persona importante para su pareja. Él quería que su futura esposa lo buscara cuando se sintiera vulnerable. Tal como hacía Rachele con Fabio en ese momento.

Rachele sintió la intensa mirada de Dino y apartó la mano de Fabio inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a él con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro. Dino sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto y observó a Fabio, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con hostilidad. Ante eso, Dino se preguntó el verdadero papel que Fabio jugaba en la vida de Rachele, esperando que ellos no estuvieran enamorados.

Un poco incómodo con la situación y con mil pensamientos poco agradables rondando su cabeza, Dino se dedicó por completo al resto de comida que aún había en el plato. El tiempo transcurrió en relativo silencio. La familia de Tsuna parecía no percatarse del rincón incómodo en el que se habían sumido Reborn, Tsuna, Dino, Rachele y Fabio.

Un rato después, el grupo se levantó satisfecho.

-¡Qué agradable es comer todos juntos! –exclamó mamá-. Me alegra que hayas hecho tantos amigos, Tsu-kun.

-Ah… S-sí –tartamudeó Tsuna.

-¿Hacemos otra pijamada, Rachele-san? –preguntó Haru acercándose a la mayor-. Podemos usar el resto de la tarde para preparar algo.

-Rachele no puede comer tantos pasteles antes de su boda –intervino Bianchi-. Necesita mantenerse delgada para lucir su vestido.

Bianchi sonreía con los ojos brillantes sin darse cuenta de lo incómoda que Rachele parecía.

-Podríamos hacer otras cosas que no incluyan pasteles –sugirió Rachele.

-Es cierto, si comemos muchos pasteles subiremos de peso –agregó Kyoko.

-Ah, no había pensado en eso –confesó Haru-. Podemos ayudarte a escoger tu peinado y maquillaje…

Las chicas rodearon a Rachele lanzando sugerencias sobre lo que parecía mejor para ella. Dino sonrió al notar que la chica parecía más confiada, como si se sintiera cómoda en compañía de esas mujeres.

Observó salir al grupo de pie en su lugar. Reborn había sido el primero en marcharse, lo hizo en silencio pero sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro. Al muchacho le daba escalofríos el hecho de pensar en el siguiente movimiento del tutor.

-¿Dino-san? –lo llamó Tsuna desde la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gokudera regresando al comedor.

-¿Qué? ¿Está pasando algo? –agregó Yamamoto, que había seguido a Gokudera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, _Idiota del Béisbol_? –se enfadó Gokudera-. Tú ya te habías ido.

Dino rió de la reacción que siempre tenían esos dos cuando estaban juntos. Haciendo una seña a Tsuna para indicarle que todo estaba bien, se dispuso a reunirse con los muchachos.

Sin embargo, apenas había dado unos pasos hacia el frente cuando uno de los tres candelabros que adornaban el comedor cayó repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –exclamó Gokudera deteniendo su pelea con Yamamoto.

-¿Dino-san, estás bien? –Tsuna se acercó preocupado.

Había cristales rotos por todas partes. Si Dino hubiera tardado unos segundos más en moverse, el candelabro habría caído sobre él. Y aunque se había librado por unos centímetros de salir gravemente herido, no estaba ileso. Tenía heridas en las piernas, brazos y rostro gracias a los trozos de cristales que volaron por todas partes.

Tsuna tuvo que sacudir un poco a Dino para que saliera del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

-¿Dino-san?

-Lo siento, Tsuna.

Dino trató de sonreír para no hacer más grande el asunto, pero estaba preocupado, pues no entendía por qué el candelabro se había caído de esa forma. Se suponía que Romario había revisado personalmente las áreas más importantes de la mansión antes de recibir a Rachele para su estancia fuera lo más placentera posible. El candelabro acababa de ser revisado el día anterior.

-Parece como si hubieran cortado el cable.

Fue Gokudera quien pronunció las palabras que tanto temía. El muchacho había corrido a revisar el estado del candelabro mientras Tsuna y Yamamoto trataban de auxiliarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien lo hizo intencionalmente? –se sorprendió Tsuna.

Yamamoto también se agachó para revisar y no tardó en corroborar lo dicho por Gokudera.

-¿Quién querría hacernos daño? –exclamó Tsuna.

-Décimo, creo que sólo querían dañar al _Caballo Salvaje_ –opinó Gokudera.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó Tsuna.

-Por ahora lo importante es que Dino se atienda esas heridas –sugirió Yamamoto.

-Es verdad… Dino-san… -Tsuna se dirigió a Dino preocupado.

Sin darle importancia al dolor que las heridas causaban, Dino pasó de largo frente a Tsuna, y se acercó para verlo con sus propios ojos. Los chicos tenían razón. Alguien había cortado los cables que sostenían el candelabro.

La primera persona que apareció en la mente de Dino fue Reborn, pues este había salido muy apresuradamente del comedor con esa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo, eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Reborn iba a querer lastimarlo de tal forma? Además, esa acción ponía en riesgo a todos los presentes, cualquiera pudo salir lastimado. Reborn no pudo haberlo hecho.

Dino miró los rostros de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Estaba seguro de que ellos pensaban lo mismo que él. Entre ellos se conocían, no había ninguna razón por la que uno quisiera dañarlo. No era posible que Ryohei, Haru, Lambo o mamá planearan un accidente como el que acababa de ocurrir.

Sólo había dos personas nuevas en el grupo. Dos personas de las que en realidad no sabían nada.


	11. El Jefe de la Familia Fiorini

**CAPITULO 11**

 **EL JEFE DE LA FAMILIA FIORINI**

Tsuna se encontraba frente a la oficina de Dino dudando si tocar la puerta o no. Desde el accidente con el candelabro del comedor, tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que hablar con Dino sobre el ridículo plan de Reborn para deshacerse de Rachele, pero había dos cosas que se lo impedían: la reacción que Dino tendría y las consecuencias de retar a Reborn.

Ya era muy tarde y estaba a punto de oscurecer, pero Tsuna no se movía de su lugar. Sabía que Reborn no lo sabría por el momento, ya que él estaba distraído en compañía de las chicas. También estaba seguro de que ni Rachele ni Fabio escucharían la plática porque no los había visto en todo el día. Y aún así, el miedo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Durante esos últimos días Dino se aparecía en tan escasas ocasiones que Tsuna no podía saber si el muchacho ya tenía una idea sobre lo que en realidad había pasado con el candelabro. La noche del accidente, Dino se presentó a sus invitados y les explicó lo que había ocurrido, les dijo que se sentía afortunado porque nadie había salido herido (a pesar de que él sí tenía cortes por todas partes) y se disculpó por las malas condiciones en las que se encontraban las lámparas. Obviamente, siempre se trató el asunto como un desafortunado accidente sin explicación y no como algo provocado. Desde ese momento no se volvió a mencionar el tema, el comedor simplemente fue cerrado y nadie, excepto los miembros de la familia Cavallone podían acceder al lugar.

Mientras mil pensamientos lo atormentaban porque no podía aclararse nada de lo que estuviera pasando, Tsuna caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo sin decidirse a tocar la puerta. Aunque Dino pensara que el asunto del candelabro estuviera más relacionado a Rachele y Fabio, él creía que Reborn también podía ser el responsable, y no encontraba la mejor manera de explicárselo a Dino.

Consciente de que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, se paró delante de la puerta y tomó aire para darse valor. Necesitaba hablar con Dino.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuchó pasos al fondo del pasillo. ¿Era Reborn? ¿Qué le iba a pasar si se enteraba de que lo estaba traicionando? Con pánico, se dio la vuelta para irse de aquel lugar. Entonces recordó que esos no podían ser los pasos de Reborn porque él era muy pequeño y esos pasos se escuchaban como de alguien mayor. Tal vez se trataba de alguien de la familia de Dino.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos claros se acercó caminando por el pasillo. Era mucho más alto que Tsuna y sonreía amistosamente. Tsuna suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no se trataba de su tutor o Rachele.

El muchacho llegó hasta donde estaba Tsuna, exclamó algunas frases en italiano que resultaron incomprensibles para él, soltó una leve carcajada, abrió la puerta de la oficina de Dino sin tomarse la molestia de tocar antes y entró sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de sí.

Tsuna se quedó afuera, arrepintiéndose por haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Dino y deseando tener la misma confianza del desconocido.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con estrépito.

Dino se levantó de un salto y se puso en guardia. Después del accidente con el candelabro, se había mantenido expectante, preparado para lo peor. Había mandado cerrar el comedor y tenía a un equipo especialista investigando de qué manera pudieron cortar las cuerdas que sostenían la lámpara, pero, por más que intentaba negarlo, todas sus sospechas apuntaban a Rachele. Él no conocía lo suficiente a su futura esposa, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella, la hija de un jefe de la mafia que sólo pensaba en su propio beneficio.

El muchacho de cabello negro que acababa de entrar se mantenía cerca de la puerta, mirándolo sorprendido. Dino suspiró al reconocerlo y volvió a sentarse relajándose por un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? –preguntó el recién llegado.

-Nada –respondió Dino haciendo lo posible por no darle importancia al asunto-. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Dominic soltó una carcajada antes de jalar una silla hasta el escritorio y sentarse frente a Dino.

-Tú siempre estás trabajando –exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Soy el jefe de mi familia, no tengo otra opción –murmuro Dino.

-A veces me das pena.

Dominic volvió a reír con la tranquilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Dino suspiró y apartó los papeles que tenía más cerca.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? –preguntó recargándose en la silla. Conociendo a Dominic, sabía que no podría terminar el trabajo de ese día, así que decidió darse un descanso.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Dominic buscó en sus bolsillos, sacó un pedazo de periódico y se recargó en el escritorio. Dino miró la nota con atención. Ya se imaginaba que se trataría de algo así. Ni Dominic ni Rocco habían asistido a la fiesta de compromiso porque habían estado "ocupados", pero era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de ellos se presentara a burlarse del asunto.

La nota en cuestión hablaba de la alianza Cavallone-Bersezio e incluía una fotografía de Dino con Rachele. Dino no tenía que leer las palabras para saber las malas intenciones con las que fue escrita, apartó la mirada y se dirigió a Dominic, cuya presencia no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿En qué momento conquistaste a la chica? ¿Tan bien bailas?

-Sabes perfectamente que sólo se trata de una alianza.

-¿Con Bersezio? No soy tonto, Dino.

Dino no despegaba la mirada de Dominic. Trataba de imaginar cómo había interpretado el asunto de esa alianza. De Dominic uno podía esperar cualquier cosa, y en general no se trataba de nada bueno.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Tú no eres como nosotros –Dino lo miró sin comprender. Dominic se acomodó en la silla antes de explicar su punto-. Me refiero a que tú sí tienes sentimientos. Todos sabemos que tú no ganas nada con esa absurda alianza. Nosotros hacemos las cosas para sacar provecho, ya sea divertirnos o adueñarnos de algo que deseamos, pero tú no eres esa clase de persona. Bersezio tiene todo a su favor, él va a ganar posición, riqueza, poder… En cambio tú… tú tienes todo que perder.

-Sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar.

-Recuerdo perfectamente la historia de Rosetta.

Dino se sorprendió ante la declaración. No esperaba que Dominic conociera esa historia. Eso había pasado cuando él era un perdedor, alguien insignificante que pasaba desapercibido. En ese entonces Dominic, Rocco y otros de sus compañeros le hacían la vida imposible. Ellos eran la razón de que Dino odiara tanto ir al colegio.

-No me mires así, Dino –exclamó Dominic cambiando la encantadora sonrisa por una expresión más seria-. Yo también seré jefe un día. Conozco a mis rivales, y más a los peligrosos como tú. Me di cuenta de que tu nombre iba a sobresalir en el mundo de la mafia desde el momento en que Reborn fue llamado para convertirse en tu tutor.

Dino se tensó. Ya no estaba hablando con un "amigo". La plática había cambiado su objetivo repentinamente. Dominic conocía a la perfección cuál era su lugar. Dino ahora estaba tratando con un igual.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Dino. Ya no podía bajar la guardia. Miraba a Dominic directamente a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar-. No tengo nada que decirte sobre las alianzas que hago. Ese asunto es sólo mío. Y sobre Rosetta, ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlo.

Dominic respondió a la mirada retadora con una sonrisa poco amigable.

-Lo que yo creo es que te enamoraste de Rachele. Te enteraste de que Bersezio está en quiebra y sentiste lástima por ella, querías salvarla de la deshonra y le propusiste matrimonio. A los Bersezio los creo capaces de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quieren, pero tú eres la clase de persona que sólo se casaría por amor. La amas tanto que estás dispuesto a sacrificarte aunque ella no te corresponda.

Dino mantuvo la mirada en su compañero. Tal como se lo había imaginado, Dominic tenía que llegar a esa clase de conclusiones. Sin embargo, Dino no lo iba a desmentir. No le convenía que la mafia supiera del error que había cometido. Dominic no iba a saber nunca que se había dejado engañar con suma facilidad.

-¿Esa es la conclusión a la que llegaste? –Dino se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta-. Bueno, ya te puedes marchar. No estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus burlas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Dominic se mantuvo en su lugar mientras Dino sostenía la puerta abierta para él.

-Me malinterpretas, Dino –replicó Dominic-. No vine hasta aquí a burlarme de ti. Sé que me porté mal contigo cuando éramos estudiantes, pero nunca lo hice para dañarte. Yo nunca llevé las bromas tan lejos como Rocco. Aunque no me creas, siempre me agradaste.

Dino se sorprendió de la madurez con la que Dominic hablaba. No conocía esa parte del muchacho. Dominic era la clase de persona que siempre reía y bromeaba sobre otros.

-Hablando de nuestro grupo –continuó Dominic apartando por primera vez la mirada-, tú eres el único al que puedo llamar amigo. Hay cosas que Arabella y Rocco no entienden. Son de nuestra edad, pero les hace falta madurar.

Dino cerró la puerta para acercarse nuevamente.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

Dominic se tomó su tiempo para responder. La daba la espalda a Dino y parecía diferente.

-Te dije que pronto sería jefe, ¿cierto? Pues el momento ha llegado –Dino abrió los ojos comprendiendo hacia dónde iba la conversación-. Nunca conocí a mi madre, y he perdido a mi querido padre. No tengo nada real en el mundo. Sin embargo, no me puedo dar el lujo de sentarme a llorar porque soy el único heredero de la familia. Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste tú en su momento.

-Dominic…

-No me digas nada. Sólo quiero saber si cuento con tu apoyo, no como el jefe de los Cavallone, sino como el gran amigo que eres.

Lo que Dominic estaba sintiendo en ese momento no podía compararse a lo que Dino sintió cuando asumió el cargo de jefe. Por muchos años Dino sintió algo de rencor hacia su padre, pues tenía muchas cosas que reprocharle. Fue la llegada de Reborn la que lo ayudó a comprender sus acciones. Pero Dominic siempre mantuvo una buena relación con el suyo. Su padre era la única persona a la que Dominic amaba. Dominic debía estar deshecho por dentro.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites –habló Dino-. No les guardo ningún tipo de rencor ni a ti, ni a Rocco ni a los demás muchachos.

Dominic se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa amistosa aunque tenía los ojos rojos. Dino sabía que el muchacho estaba esforzándose por no llorar.

-Pues eso es a lo que realmente vine –exclamó recuperando el ánimo de siempre-. Vine a hacer las paces contigo.

-Te lo agradezco.

-También necesitaba algo de inspiración para mi próxima pintura.

-¿Qué clase de inspiración?

-Pintaré a tu hermosa novia. Será mi regalo de bodas.

-Eso significa…

-Soy un especialista en conseguir información. Sé que Rachele ya está viviendo aquí.

-Tú siempre me sorprendes.

-Ya llevaron mis maletas a una habitación. Espero que no lo consideres un abuso.

-Pues…

-Tengo hambre. ¿Ya cenaste?

Murmurando cosas sobre dónde estaría la cocina, Dominic salió de la oficina ignorando por completo cualquier cosa que Dino pudiera decir. Por su parte, el rubio se quedó sorprendido por la plática que nunca imaginó que tendría con uno de sus antiguos compañeros. No tenía idea de qué tan buena sería la presencia de Dominic porque sólo conocía su lado negativo. Sólo podía desear que su amigo mantuviera la madurez con la que había hablado cuando se presentara ante Tsuna y el resto de su familia.

Caminó nuevamente hacia su escritorio para ordenar los últimos papeles que había esparcido con la llegada de Dominic y miró la hora en su reloj. Ya era muy tarde. Sus invitados ya deberían haber terminado de cenar. Al darse cuenta de que pasó la mayor parte del día trabajando en los documentos que tenía pendientes lo invadió un sentimiento de profunda tristeza. No había visto a Rachele y ella no se había molestado en buscarlo. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a Dominic de que todo estaba bien con Rachele cuando era evidente que ellos no tenían nada en común?

Había pasado los últimos días negando la posibilidad de que Rachele fuera la responsable del accidente con el candelabro, porque Rachele lo atraía de alguna manera, pero no podía cegarse, necesitaba mantenerse sereno si quería evitar que alguien saliera lastimado.

Dio una última revisada al escritorio, guardó los documentos más importantes en un cajón con llave y se dispuso a salir.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta asegurándola con llave cuando vio a Rachele acercarse a él con una taza en la mano.

-¡Dino! Romario me dijo que tenías mucho trabajo el día de hoy y no quise molestarte, pero como no te presentaste en la cena decidí traerte una taza de té. La encargada de la cocina, Greta, me dijo que este es tu favorito. Aunque ella dice que en general no eres nada quisquilloso con la comida y sueles comerte todo sin quejarte. Si no te gusta deberías…

Las palabras de Rachele quedaron inconclusas cuando Dino, sin poder contenerse, la acercó hacia él para poder abrazarla. Esa pequeña muestra de interés lo hizo dichoso. Era la prueba de que su futuro matrimonio tenía esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuera.

La taza cayó al suelo rompiéndose y esparciendo el líquido por el suelo, pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia, porque Rachele, aunque había tardado en responder, se acurrucó entre sus brazos sin decir una palabra. Hasta que finalmente también rodeó a Dino en un cálido abrazo.

Mientras Dino sostenía a la chica con el mayor cariño que era capaz de expresar, un pensamiento se hizo presente en su cabeza: "soy un especialista en conseguir información". Dino necesitaba información para entender lo que había pasado con el candelabro. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que tal vez Dominic había llegado en el momento más oportuno.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar._

 _Me han sugerido un par de cosas sobre qué les gustaría que pasara, así que espero que sigan disfrutando la historia a pesar de que no pueda cumplir con todas sus peticiones porque ya tengo la idea más o menos desarrollada._

 _Gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo leyendo esta historia._

 _¡Los amo!_


	12. Confusión

**CAPITULO 12**

 **CONFUSIÓN**

Las nubes del cielo de esa mañana estaban grises y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería. Sin embargo, Rachele prefería mil veces estar sentada afuera en el jardín, observando las flores, antes que entrar a la elegante mansión llena de ruido. Se había instalado en una mesa de jardín, cerca del lugar donde se establecerían los asientos para la ceremonia matrimonial. Era día de descanso para Lorenzo, así que muchas de las cosas para adornar el bello camino hacia al altar estaban revueltas por todas partes, cubiertas para protegerlas del amenazador clima.

Rachele no tenía idea de cómo quedaría el escenario a pesar de que Lorenzo consultaba con ella cada movimiento que hacía. La mayoría de las veces que el hombre se dirigía a ella, se limitaba a decir: "sí" o escogía al azar si le daban dos o más opciones. En ese punto, ya no sabía ni de qué color serían las flores de su ramo.

En cuanto al vestido que usaría las chicas ya habían dado mil ideas, pero ella seguía sin decidirse por ninguno. Quería dejar ese asunto hasta el último momento porque aún tenía esperanzas de que la boda se cancelara. Podía ser una ridiculez para cualquiera, pero sentía que, si escogía uno, automáticamente ya estaría casada.

Se arrepentía profundamente de haber aceptado la invitación a vivir con Dino antes de la boda. Lo había hecho creyendo que era buena idea conocer más profundamente al jefe Cavallone, quería comprobar las palabras de su padre, quería odiarlo como a ningún otro para tener el valor de matarlo antes de la boda. Antes de aceptar la invitación, deseó encontrarse con un hombre vil, abusivo, engreído y odioso. Sin embargo, se había encontrado con un hombre amable, respetuoso y atento. Dino no parecía el tipo de persona que mereciera morir.

Además estaba la familia Vongola. Tsuna y sus amigos eran adorables. Hasta Gokudera, que era irrespetuoso la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía su encanto. Y qué decir de las chicas. Ellas la recibieron como un miembro más de su grupo, como una "valiosa amiga".

Rachele estaba más confundida que nunca.

Habiendo miles de chicas en la mafia, ¿por qué le había tocado a ella? Estaba segura de que cualquier otra mujer se hubiera sentido afortunada de tener un compromiso con el jefe Cavallone.

Sus ojos se humedecían por momentos, pero ella se negaba a llorar. No quería mostrarse débil ante nadie. Se mantendría firme incluso si no conseguía cancelar la boda.

-¡Rachele!

Un grito logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que no logró contener y se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

-Fabio, ¿dónde estabas?

Fabio se tomó un momento para recuperar el aire, ya que había estado corriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas tú? Te busqué por toda la mansión.

-Tomaba un poco de aire.

-Tengo noticias, y no son buenas.

Rachele se asustó al oír las palabras de Fabio. Nada de lo que habían planeado al llegar a la mansión Cavallone estaba resultando como ellos querían y recibir malas noticias era desalentador.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Fabio se sentó en una silla al lado de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Anoche regresaste muy tarde a tu habitación –habló Fabio. Había cierto tono acusador en su voz. Rachele nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma. Fabio solía ser amable y tierno con ella.

-Estaba ocupada –respondió Rachele evadiendo la mirada del muchacho-. Dime cuáles son esas noticias.

-Rachele –insistió Fabio-. Es importante que me digas todo lo que haces para que pueda cuidarte como corresponde. ¿Qué hacías?

Rachele observó esos ojos negros que siempre le habían gustado. Fabio la miraba de forma insistente, con frialdad. Ese era el error más grande que había cometido hasta ahora. La noche que Dino la despertó para invitarla a la mansión, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Fabio. El muchacho era su mejor amigo desde que ella tenía memoria. Él siempre la apoyaba en todo, la consolaba cuando estaba triste y la acompañaba cuando se sentía sola. En ese momento, se le hizo fácil convencerlo para que la ayudara a deshacerse de Dino. Fabio era más que su mejor amigo, era el único que tenía. Además, había crecido con él, era como un hermano mayor. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Fabio tuviera tanto rencor hacia los líderes de la mafia. Rachele no podía entender cómo una persona tan noble era capaz de guardar tanto odio. Desde que ella confesó que no quería casarse con Dino, Fabio se había obsesionado con impedir esa boda.

Verlo en ese estado le dolía más que nada en el mundo. Deseaba volver en el tiempo y aceptar las órdenes de su padre sin quejarse, sin hablar con Fabio sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se repetía una y otra vez que debió darle una oportunidad a Dino sin dejarse llevar por los prejuicios.

Temía que Fabio saliera perjudicado por su culpa. El accidente del candelabro había sido causado por el muchacho y, aunque Dino insistiera en que era su responsabilidad por no haber tomado la precaución de revisar el lugar, ella sabía que los Vongola tenían puestas sus sospechas sobre ellos dos. Si el plan se descubría y era encarcelada no le importaba, pero Fabio no se lo merecía. Él merecía ser feliz, alejado de todo ese problema que se aferraba a cargar solo.

-Estaba con Dino –confesó Rachele cuando ya no soportó la mirada de su amigo.

Fabio agachó la cabeza y comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos. Respiraba entrecortadamente sin atreverse a mirarla. Parecía estar muy enojado.

-¿Qué hacías con él? –preguntó Fabio quedándose quieto de repente.

-Le llevé una taza de té –explicó Rachele desviando nuevamente la mirada.

-¿Pusiste el veneno que te di? –Fabio levantó la cabeza lentamente con los ojos brillando.

Rachele se tomó su tiempo para responder. A pesar de haber crecido como un miembro más de la mafia, sentirse una asesina le remordía la conciencia. Siempre mantuvo la esperanza de no verse en la necesidad de matar a alguien.

-Sí.

Esa simple palabra la hacía sentir terrible. Quería confesarlo todo, gritar sus verdaderas intenciones y disculparse con Dino.

-Pero el jefe Cavallone sigue vivo.

-La taza se cayó.

-¿Quieres decir que él no tomó el té?

-No, no lo hizo.

-Es una pena.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Rachele observaba las flores tratando de darse ánimos. Fabio dirigía su mirada hacia las nubes del cielo, aunque no parecía estar consciente de su entorno.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme? –preguntó Rachele rompiendo el silencio.

Fabio la miró nuevamente antes de responder.

-¿Qué tanto hacías con Dino? –Fabio parecía furioso-. ¿Él te ha obligado a…? ¿"Eso"?

-Pon atención, Fabio –ordenó Rachele empezando a desesperarse. Por mucho que lo quisiera no iba a permitir que Fabio le hablara de esa forma-. Aunque estés ayudándome no tengo por qué darte todos los detalles de lo hago. ¿Y cómo puedes creer que yo le voy a permitir a Dino tratarme como si fuera…?

Perdiendo la paciencia, Rachele se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. No quería seguir hablando del tema, no con Fabio. Sin embargo, Fabio la sostuvo del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

-Discúlpame, Rachele –se lamentó-. Es que tú no sabes lo que es en realidad un jefe de la mafia. La mayor parte de tu vida has estado lejos de todo esto.

-El hecho de yo no haya crecido en una escuela de la mafia como tú y Dino no significa que no conozca lo que es la mafia. Por si no lo recuerdas he estudiado el tema desde muy pequeña.

-Pero no te ha tocado ver lo peor de ellos –insistió Fabio-. Ellos creen que se lo merecen todo. No les importa dañar a quien sea con tal de salirse con la suya.

-Sé defenderme de esos sujetos.

-No. No lo sabes. Es muy raro que Dino te haya invitado a vivir con él antes de casarse. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento va a querer aprovecharse de ti.

-Lo único que Dino ha hecho es darme la mano, y porque yo se la sostuve.

-Rachele, no dejes que te engañe.

-Dino no me está engañando. Él es… tierno.

Fabio la miró sorprendido sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Se levantó tan furioso que lucía irreconocible y sostuvo a Rachele con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Por primera vez en su vida, Rachele sintió miedo de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su vida? Su padre ya la había decepcionado, ¿por qué ahora Fabio se comportaba así?

-Dino te compró –exclamó Fabio haciendo énfasis en la palabra "compró"-. Él es un jefe de la mafia igual a todos los demás. Espera a que conozcas a su mejor amigo y te darás cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Tsuna es adorable –replicó Rachele. Ni ella misma creía que estaba en posición de defenderlos.

-No estoy hablando del jefe Vongola –negó Fabio sin soltarla-. Me refiero a Dominic Fiorini. Ese sujeto es lo peor que vas a conocer en la vida.

-La familia Fiorini es una de las más importantes de la alianza Vongola, ¿cómo puedes expresarte así de ellos? –Rachele intentaba soltarse, pero Fabio la sostenía cada vez con más fuerza.

-Porque conozco a ese tipo. Es de esos que no se detienen ante nada. Antes su padre le ponía límites, pero el jefe Fiorini ha muerto y ese maldito no tardará en tomar el título.

-Me estás haciendo daño –gritó Rachele.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Fabio soltó a la chica y la miró arrepentido.

-Yo no quería…

Rachele apartó la mirada de su amigo sin saber qué es lo que debería hacer. Ella no sabía quién era Dominic ni lo que había hecho, pero Fabio le tenía mucho rencor.

-He pensado que lo mejor sería…

-¿Rachele-san?

Una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió de repente. Rachele se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Haru, que los observaba confundida. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí parada? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

Se formó un silencio incómodo mientras la chica se acercaba con algunos libros cargando.

-¿Estás bien, Rachele-san? –preguntó Haru preocupada. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furiosas a Fabio.

-Sólo estábamos platicando –explicó Rachele mirando los libros que Haru traía en las manos. Entonces recordó que la chica no sabía hablar italiano. Si Haru había oído algo era imposible que supiera con exactitud lo que estaban diciendo-. Estaba tan concentrada en la historia de Fabio que olvidé mi promesa de enseñarte italiano –comentó Rachele esperando que Haru no hiciera muchas preguntas.

Pero la chica no dejó pasar ciertos detalles.

-Te oí gritar –señaló Haru.

-Fue por una broma de Fabio –insistió Rachele-. No le des importancia. Vamos adentro para que empiece a enseñarte. ¿De dónde sacaste esos libros?

-Dino-san tuvo la amabilidad de prestármelos. Dijo que podía usar todos los libros de la biblioteca si yo quisiera. Y que si necesitaba alguno en específico, que sólo tenía que pedirlo.

-Eso es muy gentil de su parte.

Rachele se marchó del lugar junto a Haru lanzando una mirada amenazadora a Fabio. El muchacho se quedó de pie, furioso, con los brazos cruzados en actitud retadora.

Haru miraba a uno y otro sin entender lo que estaba pasando.


	13. La dulce tarde que se volvió amarga

**CAPITULO 13**

 **LA DULCE TARDE QUE SE VOLVIÓ AMARGA**

Dino se reunió con Tsuna y su familia en la sala de estar de la mansión para disfrutar de una degustación de dulces italianos organizada por Romario. Para Dino fue una grata sorpresa cuando el hombre entró a la oficina para anunciarle que debía tomarse un descanso y convivir con sus invitados.

Por supuesto que Rachele ya se encontraba en el lugar, sentada en medio de Haru y Fabio, disfrutando de un poco de tiramisú, cuando Dino cruzó la puerta.

Inmediatamente, Haru se levantó de su sitio con una enorme sonrisa y permitió que Dino se sentara al lado de su prometida. Rachele sonrió algo avergonzada cuando el muchacho se acercó y Fabio lanzó una extraña mirada a Haru, quien, nerviosa, tomó asiento junto a Yamamoto.

No había visto a Dominic desde su llegada.

-Discúlpanos por haber comenzado sin ti –habló Rachele.

-No… Yo lamento la tardanza –respondió Dino-. Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, pero prometo compensarte.

Rachele dejó a un lado la cuchara para tomar la mano de Dino.

-Forman una hermosa pareja –exclamó mamá con una sonrisa-. Me emociona verlos juntos.

Dino sintió su rostro enrojecer, soltó la mano de Rachele y se dispuso a tomar el postre que más cerca tenía haciendo lo posible por evitar la mirada de Reborn.

-Por cierto, Rachele –habló Bianchi-. ¿Te parece bien comer tantos dulces antes de la boda?

Dino contuvo la respiración. Cada vez que se mencionaba el tema de la boda, Rachele parecía tensarse mucho, y ese día parecía más nerviosa que nunca.

-No pasa nada si como sólo uno –respondió la chica-. Cuando vivía en Francia solía ir con una amiga a comer dulces en una cafetería que estaba cerca del colegio donde estudiaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si subes de peso? –insistió Bianchi.

-No lo haré –protestó Rachele-. Hago ejercicio todos los días.

-Rachele-san, yo también creo que deberías pensar más en tu peso –intervino Haru.

Rachele hizo un puchero nada propio en ella que hizo a Dino sonreír. Las chicas comenzaron una extraña discusión sobre el peso y los vestidos que dejó confundidos a los muchachos. Mientras tanto, Reborn comía en silencio con una expresión indescifrable. Tsuna parecía tan nervioso como él, pasaba la mirada de Rachele a Fabio y de Fabio a Reborn.

Y a pesar de todo, la tarde parecía más tranquila de lo normal.

-Dino, di algo.

Dino salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó la voz de Rachele hablándole. Algo que no esperaba, porque lo normal sería que ella buscara el apoyo de Fabio, no el de él. Lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia Fabio, que estaba quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos haciendo lo posible por disimular su desconcierto.

-¿Dino?

-¿Dino-san?

-¿Dino?

Rachele se acercó más a él y tomó nuevamente su mano. Fue el contacto con su piel lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí… Es sólo que…

Los presentes miraban a la pareja sin estar seguros de cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, las palabras de Dino fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió con estrépito.

Dominic entró caminando con una elegancia que sólo él era capaz de demostrar. Se hizo un espacio en medio de Kyoko y Chrome y tomó un plato con tiramisú que había en la mesita de centro.

Tsuna y el resto de la familia lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con la boca llena.

A Dino no le extrañaba ese comportamiento, pero no encontraba la manera de explicar su extraña aparición.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Gokudera de forma agresiva, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Por qué no respondes tú primero? –respondió Dominic con una sonrisa nada amistosa-. ¿Quién eres?

No sólo Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei también parecían dispuestos a pelear. Pero Dominic cambió su táctica, suavizó los gestos de su rostro y se dirigió a Tsuna.

-¡Qué ofensa! –dijo fingiendo estar ofendido-. Entiendo que mi familia no sea muy importante dentro de la alianza Vongola, pero no tienen que tratarme de esta forma. Por favor haga algo, "jefe".

-¿Eeeh? –gritó Tsuna de la sorpresa. Miraba nervioso hacia un lado y otro.

-Tsuna no tiene por qué tratarte bien. No sabemos quién eres –habló Reborn tan tranquilo como siempre.

La confianza de Dominic desapareció en ese instante.

-Es Dominic –se apresuró Dino a intervenir-. Uno de mis antiguos compañeros del colegio, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?

-¿El jefe de la familia Fiorini? –preguntó Rachele.

Rachele pasaba su mirada de Dominic a Fabio, que ahora estaba mucho más tenso.

-¿El jefe de la familia Fiorini? –repitió Tsuna sin comprender nada.

-Ahora me acuerdo de ti –habló Reborn-. Eras parte de "ese" grupo de amigos.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –Dominic se levantó e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Tsuna-. Soy Dominic Fiorini, hace unos días tomé el lugar de mi padre como jefe de la familia. Me disculpo por no haberlo invitado a la ceremonia de sucesión, pero en realidad no hubo tal cosa porque todo fue muy apresurado. Es un honor para mí conocerlo, Décimo.

Tsuna estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué responder, hasta que mamá se puso en pie muy seria.

-Tsuna, no es de buena educación ignorar a los amigos de Dino, saluda como corresponde.

-¿Eh? –Tsuna pegó un grito antes de levantarse y hacer una reverencia-. Sí, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un gusto conocerte.

Para el desconcierto de Tsuna, Dominic soltó una carcajada.

-¿Puedo llamarte Tsuna? –preguntó Dominic.

-Sé más educado con el Décimo –replicó Gokudera agresivamente, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tsuna-sama? –rió Dominic.

-No –respondió Tsuna-. No es necesario ser tan formal. Tsuna está bien… ¿Hablas japonés?

-Por supuesto que hablo japonés –se rió Dominic-. Muchos de nosotros estudiamos el idioma en cuanto se nos informó que el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola era japonés.

-N-nos cruzamos frente a la oficina de Dino-san.

Dominic volvió a reír un poco antes de seguir hablando.

-Me disculpo por mi descortesía de ese momento. Necesitaba hablar con Dino antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-No te dejes engañar, Tsuna –intervino Reborn nuevamente-. A este sujeto le encanta hacer bromas de mal gusto. No entiendo cómo Dino puede recibirlo sin problemas.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es desde cuándo tú tienes problemas con ese tipo de cosas –exclamó Dino-. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que incluso te pusiste de su parte.

Reborn saltó de su asiento para golpear a Dino en la cara.

-No me contradigas, "perdedor Dino".

-¡Reborn! –lo reprendió Tsuna.

Reborn no tardó en castigar a su actual alumno con un golpe igual al de Dino. Después saltó al suelo y salió del salón sin decir más.

-No ha cambiado ni un poco –comentó Dominic en medio de un ataque de risa.

Los más pequeños rieron con el muchacho sin comprender realmente la broma, seguidos de mamá y las chicas. En poco tiempo, el ambiente se relajó e incluso los chicos parecían tranquilos nuevamente. Ese era uno de los talentos de Dominic, lograba que la gente a su alrededor se relajara casi instantáneamente.

De repente, Dominic dejó de reír para observar a Rachele, que volvía a dedicarse a su postre.

-Vine a conocer a la futura esposa de Dino –anunció sin delicadeza-. No pude asistir a la fiesta de compromiso por el estado delicado de mi padre.

Rachele se esforzaba por mantener la mirada firme ante Dominic, aunque sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez más. Dino tomó su mano como gesto para animarla.

-Soy Rachele Bersezio –se presentó ella con la voz firme-. Me alegra conocer a los amigos de Dino.

-Dino y yo nos conocemos desde niños…

Dominic parecía haberse integrado bien al grupo. No le tomó mucho tiempo agradarle a mamá, jugar con Lambo y hacer reír a las chicas, quienes estaban recelosas en un principio. Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que Dominic dejó de reír y puso una expresión muy seria, mirando fijamente en dirección a Dino. Éste supuso que no lo estaba mirando a él sino a Rachele, pues el muchacho no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de mirar a una bella joven aunque estuviera comprometida.

Dino estaba por decirle que dirigiera esa mirada hacia otra parte cuando lo vio sonreír con burla. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esa tétrica sonrisa era la que Dominic mostraba cada vez que se le ocurría alguna travesura. Sin embargo, no le estaba sonriendo a él, sino a Fabio.

-¡Vaya! –habló Dominic-. De todos los lugares donde podríamos volver a vernos…

El silencio se instaló nuevamente en el ambiente.

¿De dónde se conocían Dominic y Fabio?

Fabio se mantuvo en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de Dominic. Rachele nuevamente miraba a uno y otro. Los chicos se pusieron en guardia. Las chicas pegaron un brinco y los más pequeños buscaron refugio en sus brazos. Incluso mamá se puso alerta.

-¿No vas a saludarme? –preguntó Dominic con fingida inocencia-. ¡Qué desagradable te has vuelto!

Fabio se levantó furioso. Apretaba los puños y miraba a Dominic con odio, como si estuviera dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento, sin importarle las consecuencias. Dino observó la impasibilidad de Dominic. Kyoko y Chrome, con poca discreción, se recorrieron hacia los lados tratando de alejarse. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado entre ellos debía ser muy grave. Y a pesar de todo, era admirable la manera en la que Dominic lo estaba enfrentando.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Fabio salió del salón sin decir nada.

El ambiente no se relajó y por el contrario, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei se levantaron para encarar a Dominic.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Gokudera agresivamente-. Si pones en riesgo la vida del Décimo…

-No me miren así –exclamó Dominic con esa voz de inocencia que utilizaba para hablar con las chicas-. No le he hecho nada.

-Tsuna, deberías hablar con tu amigo –intervino mamá-. Algo muy raro le pasa.

-¿Y por qué debería ir yo? –protestó Tsuna.

-T-todo está bien –se apresuró a decir Dino-. Yo me ocuparé de eso más tarde.

Rachele también se levantó y, apartando a los guardianes de Tsuna, se dirigió a Dominic.

-Si has lastimado a Fabio de algún modo, no te lo perdonaré.

Sin decir más, salió del salón seguramente para buscar a Fabio.

-¿Te parece correcto que tu novia reaccione de esa manera? –preguntó Dominic a Dino con desconcierto.

Sin comprender del todo el comportamiento de Rachele, Dino se esforzó por mantener la compostura. Quería justificar a su futura esposa porque él también defendería a su familia, pero no podía evitar sentirse herido cuando imaginaba las posibilidades de que Rachele estuviera enamorada de Fabio.

-Esta es la casa de Rachele –declaró Dino-. Si no la respetas, toma tus cosas y márchate.

Antes de que el asunto se saliera de control, Dino se levantó y se marchó del lugar. No quería delatarse delante de Dominic. El muchacho no debía saber la verdadera relación que tenía con Rachele.

Cansado y confundido, Dino se dirigió a su oficina. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio. Suspirando, tomó un par de papeles en un intento de distraer su mente. Dino no quería perder la oportunidad de obtener información sobre Fabio, pero ya no estaba segura de qué tan buena había sido su idea. Tal vez la presencia de Dominic traería más problemas que ayuda. Tal vez lo mejor era decirle a su amigo que se marchara.

A penas llevaba unos minutos reflexionando en cuál sería la mejor estrategia, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Entre.

La persona que Dino menos esperaba tras la puerta asomó la cabeza con timidez.


	14. Romario podría ser un gran padre

**CAPITULO 14**

 **ROMARIO PODRÍA SER UN GRAN PADRE**

Ya había anochecido y Dino seguía en su oficina frente al escritorio. A esa hora el resto de los que habitaban la mansión deberían estar durmiendo. Sin embargo, Dino estaba seguro de que, aunque fuera a su habitación, no podría conciliar el sueño.

¡Cómo deseaba tener a alguien que pudiera aconsejarlo en ese momento! Quizás si su padre aún viviera podría hablar con él y preguntarle cómo debía actuar.

Nunca se había sentido así de confundido, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad de liderar a su familia. Quería cancelar la boda, pero no podía darse el lujo de fallarle a Tsuna. Hiciera lo que hiciera, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus errores.

Para él no había sido difícil encariñarse con Rachele, pero ese cariño estaba muy lejos de ser amor. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si podría amar a Rachele un día.

¿Y qué pasaría si él se enamoraba y ella no? ¿Y si ninguno se enamoraba podrían fingir ser un matrimonio estable delante de toda la mafia? ¿Y si después él conocía a una mujer de la que sí se enamorara? ¿Sería capaz de traicionar a Rachele?

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Dino a penas se había enderezado en la silla cuando Romario entró con una taza en la mano. Sin decir nada, se acercó con una cálida sonrisa y colocó la taza sobre el escritorio.

-Te traje un poco de café –dijo-. Has trabajado demasiado el día de hoy. Deberías descansar un poco.

Dino estaba consciente de que Romario sabía perfectamente que no había trabajado desde el incidente con Dominic. Aún así, agradeció el gesto, tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo.

-Si no necesitas nada más, me retiro.

Romario hizo una pequeña inclinación y se dirigió a la puerta.

-E-espera, Romario –lo detuvo Dino-. ¿Puedes hacerme compañía un rato?

Romario sonrió comprensivo y se sentó en la silla delante del muchacho.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Dino guardó silencio. No encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que quería. Por lo menos tres veces abrió la boca sin que las palabras salieran, mientras Romario lo observaba tranquilo, sin dejar de sonreír. Romario se mostraba increíblemente paciente. Romario era la persona que tanto esperaba para pedir un consejo, era la única figura paterna con la que contaba.

-Cre... Creo... Creo que Rachele está enamorada de Fabio –finalmente dijo en voz alta eso que tanto lo atormentaba.

Romario cambió su expresión. Ahora sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza.

-Yo también tengo mis sospechas –comentó.

Dino se sintió fatal. Esperaba que Romario le dijera que estaba equivocado, que esa impresión se debía a su inexperiencia en el amor. Dino sentía que le estaba robando la vida a Rachele. Él debía pagar por sus errores pero, ¿por qué ella también? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

-Debe... odiarme –soltó Dino con la voz temblorosa.

-Sin embargo –respondió Romario-, creo que no lo hace –Dino lo miró sin comprender-. En mi opinión, la señorita Rachele empieza a tenerte afecto.

-El afecto está lejos de ser amor.

-El amor siempre comienza siendo afecto.

Dino suspiró y se recargó en la silla mirando hacia el techo. En su opinión, era imposible que Rachele convirtiera su afecto en amor.

-Siento como si me la estuviera robando –murmuró con tristeza-. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-¿Amarla? –sugirió Romario.

Dino sonrió con ironía.

-Soy lo suficientemente mayor para entender que uno no puede forzar al amor.

-Entonces no te cases.

Dino bajó la mirada y la dirigió a Romario. De todos los consejos que podía esperar, ese era el único que estaba fuera de toda posibilidad.

-La familia se iría a la ruina –protestó.

-¿Y? –Romario lucía confiado-. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ya salvaste a la familia una vez. Sé que eres capaz de comenzar desde cero nuevamente.

-Romario...

-No nos vamos a alejar de ti. Te seguiremos sin importar la decisión que tomes. Puedes estar seguro de que lo único que nos importa es que seas feliz.

-No quiero defraudar a Tsuna.

-Si no me equivoco, fue el primero en protestar –Romario le dirigió nuevamente esa sonrisa cálida que parecía la de un padre-. Te queremos, Dino.

Con esas palabras Dino fue capaz de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Romario casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre se refería a él como "jefe". Y esa noche estaba ahí, sentado, con toda su confianza puesta en él. Por primera vez en semanas, Dino sintió a su cuerpo relajarse. Podía permitirse cancelar la boda sin perder el apoyo de su familia. Reborn se enfadaría, pero Tsuna se mostraría comprensivo.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? –dijo recordando algo de repente.

-Por supuesto.

-Haru asegura haber visto a Fabio maltratando a Rachele.

-¿La señorita Haru te dijo eso hoy en la tarde?

-Sí. Dijo que los vio en el jardín. Rachele lloraba, mientras Fabio le gritaba furioso. Por supuesto que Haru no entendió de qué hablaban, pero estuvieron discutiendo un rato. Al parecer, Rachele quería marcharse y Fabio la jaló del brazo. Haru piensa que la discusión estaba por salirse de control, hasta que se armó de valor y se acercó con el pretexto de las clases de italiano que Rachele le prometió. Incluso piensa que Rachele podría estar herida. Haru teme que Fabio le haga daño.

-No me sorprendería si eso ocurriera –dijo Romario pensativo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si Fabio está enamorado de Rachele no debería hacerle daño.

-El hecho de que Rachele está enamorada de Fabio no significa que él corresponda sus sentimientos.

-Pero ellos...

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para comprender la diferencia entre "estar enamorado de alguien" y "estar obsesionado con alguien" –explicó Romario-. En el caso de Fabio, me parece que es lo segundo.

Dino volvió a sorprenderse. Al principio pensó que Haru podía haber malinterpretado las cosas, pero Romario tenía la experiencia suficiente para observar los detalles que él pasaba por alto.

-Hay otra posibilidad –continuó Romario-. Supongamos otro caso: si cancelas la boda y tienes que otorgar la fortuna Cavallone como compensación a los Bersezio, Fabio podría aspirar a tomar el control.

Por supuesto eso tenía mucho sentido. Y Dino comprendió que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Una cosa era dejar todo en manos de Rachele y otra muy distinta entregárselo a Fabio, cuyas verdaderas intenciones no comprendía.

-¿Has decidido qué hacer? –preguntó Romario.

Dino lo miró con determinación.

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debo descubrir quién es en realidad Fabio.

Romario volvió a sonreír.


	15. Cuando las cosas no salen como uno esper

**CAPITULO 15**

 **CUANDO LAS COSAS NO SALEN COMO UNO ESPERA**

Tras la conversación nocturna con Romario, Dino sentía mucha más confianza. Era hora de tomar el lugar que le correspondía y comportarse como el verdadero jefe de la familia Cavallone. Debía proteger a su familia, a Tsuna, a sus invitados y a Rachele (en caso de que ella no estuviera involucrada).

En un principio pensó en consultar a Dominic, pero decidió no involucrarlo demasiado. Así que optó por enfrentar directamente a Fabio. Dino había aprendido a tratar con todo tipo de personas gracias a Reborn. Su tutor lo preparó para enfrentar todo tipo de circunstancias, Fabio era un obstáculo que podía vencer.

Esa mañana ni Rachele ni Fabio se presentaron en el desayuno. Dominic, por otro lado, actuaba con total normalidad y Reborn seguía sin mostrar signos de su próximo movimiento. Aprovechando la distracción de sus invitados, se dirigió a la habitación de Fabio. Ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que quería hacer.

Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a salirse de su control en el momento en que Tsuna lo interceptó justo al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Dino-san –respiraba con dificultad porque había estado corriendo y parecía muy nervioso-. Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Podrías esperar, Tsuna? –respondió Dino mirándolo fijamente-. Hay algo muy importante que debo hacer.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

-Es un asunto urgente.

-Tsuna…

-No tardaré.

-Tsu…

-Es sobre Reborn.

Dino observó la desesperación en el rostro de Tsuna. Los dos examinaron su alrededor, temerosos de que el tutor apareciera de repente.

-Está abajo jugando con Bianchi –informó Tsuna.

Lleno de curiosidad por lo que Tsuna pudiera decirle de Reborn, Dino terminó por ceder. Se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie cerca y entraron en la habitación de Tsuna.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Dino en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

-Reborn no está de acuerdo con tu compromiso –respondió Tsuna.

-Siempre lo he sabido, Tsuna –Dino estaba desconcertado.

-No… No es sólo eso.

Dino observó al menor tratando de descifrar sus expresiones. Sabía que Reborn planeaba algo, pero el tutor era tan impredecible que lo último que esperaba era que Tsuna supiera algo.

-Él tiene la idea de que esa boda no debe llevarse a cabo –continuó Tsuna rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Pero no es posible romper el compromiso –murmuró Dino. Empezaba a imaginarse lo peor.

-Sí la hay –respondió Tsuna-. La boda se cancelaría si Rachele-san muriera.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Reborn siempre tomaba la decisión más extrema. Y no había nada más extremo que matar a uno de los novios con tal de que no se llevara a cabo ese compromiso.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron en silencio. En la cabeza de Dino había mil preguntas.

-Si Rachele muriera antes de la boda, yo sería el primer sospechoso. Me culparían a mí. Ese plan no tiene sentido –habló Dino. Se encontraba tan angustiado que se le dificultaba respirar.

-En realidad hay muchas familias a las que no les conviene esa boda –explicó Tsuna-. Reborn insiste en que esa alianza va a desequilibrar el poder en la mafia. Además, si Cavallone cae en ruina, las familias pequeñas podrían aprovechar el momento para aumentar su poder.

-Si Rachele muere en la mansión, nadie va a creer que yo no lo hice.

-También tiene un plan para eso.

-¿Un plan? ¿Cómo se supone que saldría de ese lío? ¿O quiere que vaya a prisión? ¿Lo considera un castigo por mi error?

-Quiere que culpamos a Fabio-san.

Y justo cuando Dino creía que Reborn no podía hacer algo peor que eliminar a Rachele. Empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

-No entiendo…

-No hay mucha información sobre Fabio-san. Según Reborn, él podría estar trabajando para cualquier otra familia más poderosa. También me habló del interés que existe por eliminar a los Bersezio.

Dino miró a Tsuna incrédulo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Reborn sí había pensado hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Y si había llegado a la misma conclusión que él sobre la actitud de Fabio con respecto a Rachele, bien podría hacer pasar el asesinato como un crimen pasional. Él mismo pensaba que Fabio era capaz de todo si se dejaba llevar por sus celos.

-Tsuna… -habló con dificultad-. Debemos…

Pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, la puerta se abrió con estrépito. Los dos muchachos pegaron un brinco preparándose para lo peor.

-Décimo, ¿por qué no me hablaste de ese plan desde un principio?

Comprobar que se trataba de Gokudera y no de Reborn, no logró tranquilizar a Tsuna y Dino, a pesar de que eso era mejor que la presencia de su tutor.

El recién llegado se acercó con paso firme y se dirigió a Tsuna.

-Sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí. Yo me encargaré de todo.

-¿Qué?

-Eliminar a esa mujer será muy fácil para mí.

Sin saber qué decir, Tsuna comenzó a balbucear palabras incomprensibles mientras Dino buscaba la manera de salir del problema en el que estaban metidos. Que Gokudera se hubiera enterado de los planes de Reborn lo complicaba todo. Sin embargo, no era lo peor que podía pasarles, porque al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta rogando por no ver entrar a Yamamoto o a Ryohei, descubrió a Haru con una expresión de absoluta decepción en el rostro.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró la chica en voz baja.

Al ver lo serio que Dino se había puesto, Tsuna se separó de Gokudera para prestar atención. Palideció en cuanto vio a Haru. Gokudera guardó silencio ante la tensión que se había formado en la habitación.

-No puedo creerlo, Tsuna-san –Haru elevó la voz. Las piernas le temblaban y parecía a punto de llorar. Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para no caer-. No puedo creer que estén hablando de eliminar a Rachele-san.

-Mujer estúpida, no te metas en esto –habló Gokudera-. Es un asunto del Décimo.

Ante la sorpresa de Tsuna, Haru ignoró por completo a Gokudera, se sostuvo con mayor firmeza y caminó decidida hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Dino-san –Haru se dirigió al mayor de todos-. Prometiste proteger a Rachele-san, ¿por qué le quieres hacer daño? ¿No estás enamorado de ella?

¿Era posible que las cosas empeoraran? Sí, porque ahora Dino tenía que explicarle a Haru lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Dino guardó silencio por lo que le parecieron horas mientras la chica lo miraba como si él fuera su última esperanza.

-No te metas en esto –intervino Gokudera-. Si Reborn-san ha decidido que lo mejor es matar a esa mujer, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo –Haru lo miró con sabía, esa mujer sólo traerá problemas a Vongola.

-Gokudera-kun, no es lo que estás pensando –se alarmó Tsuna. Parecía incluso más nervioso que Dino.

-Todo esto está ocurriendo por los errores del "Caballo Salvaje" –continuó Gokudera señalando a Dino acusadoramente-. Pudiste escoger a una mujer que sí valiera la pena…

Sin poder contener la furia, Haru se acercó a Gokudera y lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo. Ante ese hecho tan inesperado, los chicos guardaron silencio mientras la tensión se intensificaba.

-Mujer estúpida –gritó Gokudera cuando salió de la sorpresa.

-Espera, Gokudera-kun –Tsuna se apresuró a detenerlo cuando se dirigió a la chica.

Pero Haru pareció imperturbable. Se mantenía más firme que nunca y los miraba severamente.

-Dino-san –habló con tanta firmeza que daba un poco de temor verla-. ¿Estás enamorado de Rachele-san?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

¡Qué difícil era decir una simple palabra!

Hasta Gokudera parecía arrepentido de su comportamiento.

-No.

Dino habló con dificultad. Tenía la voz quebrada. Ahora sí tendría que explicar todo. Y sabía que cuando terminara, a Haru, quien estaba muy encariñada con Rachele, se le rompería el corazón.

Haru se mantuvo en su lugar, con la cabeza agachada, temblorosa.

-Haru –Tsuna intentó acercarse.

-Deja que yo me encargue, Tsuna –ordenó Dino.

Sin decir nada más, Tsuna y Gokudera salieron de la habitación dejando a Dino con Haru. El mayor esperó un minuto después de que cerraron la puerta antes de hablar.

-Es un asunto muy delicado. Te pido que seas discreta y no hables con nadie sobre esto.

Haru lo miró con los ojos rojos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella se resistía. Con una seña, Dino la invitó a sentarse en el pequeño sofá que había en un rincón, cerca de la ventana. Haru caminó como hipnotizada. Dino tuvo que sostenerla en un momento porque parecía a punto de desfallecer. Con un suspiro, se sentó a su lado.

-El compromiso entre Rachele y yo es una alianza que formé con su padre –comenzó a explicar-. No era mi intención, por supuesto… Fue… Una equivocación. Dejé que ese hombre, Massimo Bersezio, me engañara –Dino tomó aire para continuar-. Muchos de los matrimonios en la mafia no son más que alianzas… La mayoría en realidad… Eso sucedió con mis padres, por ejemplo –Haru lo miró con curiosidad-. Ninguno de los dos era mala persona, pero se casaron porque mis abuelos lo decidieron así.

-¿Rachele-san tampoco está enamorada? –preguntó Haru con tristeza.

-Supongo que no –respondió Dino-. A penas nos vimos unas tres veces antes de anunciar el compromiso, no conocemos nada del otro. Ni siquiera sé si ella estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Massimo o si su padre la obligó a esto. Rachele es completamente ajena a mí –Dino deseaba dejar la conversación hasta ahí, pero era necesario que Haru lo comprendiera todo-. Además –continuó hablando-, la familia Bersezio tiene una fama terrible. Que yo forme una alianza con ellos podría afectar el equilibrio del poder en la mafia. Es por eso que muchos no quieren que la boda se lleve a cabo, harían hasta lo imposible por evitar que concluyamos esa alianza.

-Creí que ustedes estaban viviendo un cuento de hadas –susurró Haru con la voz temblorosa. Al fin dejó escapar las lágrimas-. Empiezo a entender por qué Fabio-san está tan enojado.

-Cierto –Dino sonrió con tristeza-. Puede ser que ellos estén enamorados.

-¿Y tú, Dino-san? –preguntó Haru-. ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?

-Aunque lo estuviera –respondió Dino-. No tiene sentido hablar de eso.

Durante un rato Haru lloró en silencio, aunque se esforzaba por controlarse. Dino evitaba mirarla para que pudiera desahogarse.

-Ya no quiero… –sollozó Haru-. Ya no quiero casarme con Tsuna-san –Dino la miró preocupado-. La mafia es muy cruel. Siempre están peleando y todos mienten.

-Eso no es cierto –la contradijo Dino-. Independientemente de lo que Rachele sienta por mí, creo que a ti te tiene auténtico aprecio.

-Ya no quiero involucrarme con ustedes.

Sin dejar de llorar, Haru se levantó apresuradamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Dino tardó tanto en reaccionar que Haru ya había salido de la habitación cuando él se levantó para ir tras ella. Iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando logró alcanzarla.

-Espera, Haru –la sostuvo con firmeza del brazo-. Me falta explicarte un par de cosas.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, la puerta que tenían delante se abrió y Rachele se asomó por ella. Era la habitación de Fabio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Rachele mirándolos con curiosidad-. ¿Haru, estás bien?

Dino desvió la mirada mientras Haru se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sí –respondió Haru esforzándose en sonreír como siempre-. Estoy bien. Dino-san me estaba ayudando con algo –luego se dirigió al muchacho-. Dino-san, si me sueltas regresaré a mi habitación, estoy algo cansada.

Sonrojándose por completo, Dino soltó el brazo de Haru que aún sostenía.

-L-lo siento…

Haru hizo una leve inclinación antes de marcharse con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Rachele dirigió una mirada severa a Dino.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó-. ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Es asunto de Haru –respondió Dino-. No puedo decírtelo.

Rachele se puso aún más seria.

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes? –cuestionó.

-¿Disculpa? –Dino no podía creer que Rachele estuviera interpretando las cosas de esa forma.

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes? –repitió Rachele.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado a Rachele sus intenciones por convertir su relación en algo real? Haru y ella eran amigas. ¿De verdad creía que Dino era esa clase de persona?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo respecto a Fabio –contestó Dino perdiendo la paciencia.

-No me insultes así –replicó Rachele.

Esa expresión de desprecio con el que lo miró provocó en Dino algo que nunca había sentido.

-Entonces no pases el día entero encerrada en su habitación.

Dino estaba enfadado. Había tolerado muchas cosas, pero estaba cansado. Él había puesto a Rachele por encima de todos: su familia, Tsuna, Reborn y Dominic. Sin amarla realmente la trató como si lo hiciera. Aún enamorada de Fabio, Dino pensaba que ella podía ser más considerada… Y entonces se dejó dominar por el rencor… Porque no sabía si ella estaba involucrada en el accidente del candelabro, porque no sabía qué clase de relación tenía con Fabio, porque no sabía si ella había conspirado con su padre… De lo único que él estaba seguro era que Rachele pedía algo que no ofrecía: respeto. Él no podía acercarse a nadie más, pero tenía que soportar las miradas cómplices que ella intercambiaba con Fabio sin decir nada.

-Lo estoy ayudando –se defendió Rachele-. Tu amigo Dominic…

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de mis amigos –la interrumpió-. Llevo todo este tiempo esforzándome para que nos convirtamos en una pareja real y tú no pones nada de tu parte. Hasta Lorenzo se ha dado cuenta de que no quieres casarte. ¿Crees que yo quiero hacerlo? Fue tu padre quien nos metió en esto. Yo jamás te hubiera elegido como mi esposa.

Dino se arrepintió de sus palabras en seguida, pero no iba a disculparse. Rachele despertaba en él sentimientos que desconocía. Quería decirle muchas cosas, quería herirla de alguna manera. Pero guardó silencio.

Rachele lo miró dolida durante un breve instante y luego se dirigió a él con desprecio.

-A Haru sí la hubieras elegido, ¿no?

Ya había intentado ser amable. Si Rachele quería portarse de esa forma, él también lo haría.

-Así como tú hubieras elegido a Fabio. Por lo menos Haru es una buena persona –respondió de mala manera-. Pero pensar en ella es imposible porque tengo que casarme contigo.

Muy ofendidos los dos, se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo. Rachele volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y Dino se marchó con paso firme.


	16. Enfrentamiento

**CAPITULO 16**

 **ENFRENTAMIENTO**

Fabio se encontraba frente a la ventana mirando el atardecer. El cielo despejado permitía que el sol diera un digno espectáculo para una película romántica. Rachele apareció en su mente. El día que se conocieron fue en su cumpleaños número cinco. Los dos eran muy pequeños, pero no lo olvidaría nunca. El salón de los Bersezio se encontraba adornado por globos de todos los colores, los invitados se habían esparcido en espera de la cumpleañera. Él estaba parado cerca de la puerta, al lado de su padre, aprendiendo una importante lección que en realidad no llegó nunca a comprender. Rachele entró al salón de la mano de su madre luciendo una encantadora sonrisa. Sin importar lo pequeños que eran, sin importar que ella era la futura jefa de la familia y él un simple empleado en la mansión, sin importar las reglas estrictas de los adultos. Desde ese momento la amó. Jugaron, hicieron travesuras, bailaron y se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Ese mismo día prometieron estar juntos por siempre.

Sin embargo, todo estaba por terminar. Rachele había sido prometida a otro hombre. Un hombre que ella no conocía. Un hombre que la había comprado. Un hombre que no la amaba.

De mal humor, se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a una butaca acomodada en una esquina de la habitación. Cubrió su rostro con las manos esforzándose por controlar sus emociones. El día había transcurrido extrañamente tranquilo. Pronto anochecería y entonces tendría que tomar una decisión.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Se mantuvo en la misma posición escuchando cómo alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta con seguro. Oyó los pasos acercarse a él.

-Es hora de que hablemos.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su peor enemigo.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Dino. Lo observaba con una frialdad que le desconocía.

-No –respondió Fabio poniéndose de pie para mirarlo cara a cara-. Dime lo que tengas que decir y vete lo más rápido que puedas.

Sin ningún tipo de duda en su mirada, el jefe Cavallone habló.

-Dejemos de fingir. Sé que tú cortaste los cables del candelabro.

Fabio se esforzó por no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Él sabía perfectamente que si las cosas no salían como lo había planeado, sería el único sospechoso. Y las cosas no salieron como las había planeado.

-¿Tienes pruebas? –preguntó tratando de mantener la voz serena. Se le dificultaba cada vez más controlarse. Si por él fuera, Dino Cavallone estaría en el suelo suplicando por su vida.

Dino sonrió desafiante.

-Me di cuenta desde que te conocí –Dino mantenía esa mirada fría tan desconcertante-. Quieres verme muerto.

Era difícil adivinar qué pasaba por la mente del jefe Cavallone. Hasta ese momento, Fabio había creído que su fama era más un golpe de suerte que verdadero carácter. Dino parecía frágil, ingenuo, demasiado torpe. Lo había visto dudar, tartamudear, ser humillado por su antiguo tutor. Y ahora estaba delante de él, sin rastro de duda en el rostro, hablando firme y fríamente, completamente seguro de cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra.

Fabio empezaba a sentir temor.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón en un intento de controlar los temblores que amenazaban con traicionarlo y le dio la espalda a su rival.

-No puedes acusarme sin pruebas –se burló. Ya encontraría la forma de herirlo-. Rachele tiene una terrible opinión de ti, ¿quieres empeorarlo acusándome de algo que no he hecho?

Por supuesto "Rachele" era un tema sensible. Ahí radicaba su ventaja, porque a él le había tomado un par de minutos conquistarla y Dino llevaba días rogando por un poco de cariño.

Sin embargo, al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia Dino, se sorprendió al verlo sonreír. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?

Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, el jefe Cavallone caminó hasta la butaca y se sentó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sólo estás siguiendo órdenes de Rachele, ¿cierto? –Dino no le quitaba la vista de encima-. ¿Tanto me odia?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era una especie de prueba? ¿Existía algo que pudiera incriminarlos? Fabio debía proteger a Rachele, no permitiría que ella fuera dañada.

-Yo lo hice –aseguró Fabio. Volvió a sonreír con burla y miró a Dino desafiante-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Mandarme a prisión? O tal vez… Alguno de tus subordinados va a matarme… ¿No quieres hacerlo con tus propias manos? Estoy seguro de que lo ansías. Yo te estorbo y ahora tienes el pretexto para quitarme del camino.

Fabio sintió satisfacción al ver a Dino perder la sonrisa. El jefe Cavallone volvió a mostrarse frío. Durante un momento, los dos se limitaron a observarse mutuamente.

-Nunca me has estorbado –habló Dino-. Todo ha estado bajo mi control desde un principio. El candelabro que no hirió a nadie, la taza de té envenenado que se rompió, la discusión que Haru interrumpió… La presencia de Dominic…

Fabio no podía controlarse más.

-Eres igual a todos los jefes de la mafia que he conocido –exclamó casi en un grito-. Cuando te conocí pensé en la posibilidad de que fueras diferente, pero no lo eres.

-¿Y cómo es un jefe de la mafia según tú? –interrogó Dino. Era increíble la manera en la que podía conservar la calma.

-Egoísta –respondió Fabio-. Un hombre que no se detiene ante nada para conseguir sus objetivos. No te importan los sentimientos ni deseos de otros.

-¿Rachele también tiene esa idea sobre mí? –preguntó Dino. Tal vez fuera imaginación de Fabio, pero juraría que el jefe Cavallone había dudado por un segundo.

-Rachele tenía un brillante futuro y tú se lo arrebataste –continuó Fabio. Al final sí existía alguna posibilidad de herirlo-. Nunca la has visto bailar. Se apodera del escenario y es capaz de cautivar hasta al más miserable de los necios. Es la bailarina más hermosa y talentosa en el mundo. Y ella ama bailar. Siendo tu esposa no volverá a pisar un escenario. Eres lo suficientemente egoísta como para quitarle todo eso. Cada mañana que despierte a tu lado, recordará con tristeza sus días bailando y te odiará más y más…

Fabio hubiera continuado hablando por horas si Dino no se hubiera levantado con una expresión de desprecio en el rostro. Parecía querer atacarlo.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Yo también he perdido mi futuro.

-¿Cuál futuro perdiste tú? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que ella nunca va a amarte? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si sólo pensaste en ella como si se tratara de mercancía?

Y por primera vez, Dino parecía sorprendido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca la he tratado como mercancía.

-Dejemos de fingir –se burló Fabio repitiendo las palabras de Dino-. La compraste, Dino Cavallone. Le ofreciste a Massimo una buena cantidad de dinero para casarte con ella.

-No me atrevería a hacer algo como eso –replicó Dino-. Eso es mentira.

Para Fabio eso era el peor de los descaros. Rachele se lo había dicho todo. Dino Cavallone había pagado para casarse con ella. Esa era la única verdad. Esa expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en el rostro de Dino no iba a engañarlo. Furioso, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, tomó la navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo y se lanzó contra el jefe de los Cavallone. Ya no importaban las consecuencias. Aunque muriera o fuera a prisión, liberaría a Rachele de ese hombre.

Casi había perdido la cordura, y no estaba seguro de lo que hacía o dónde apuntaba, pero sabía que ya había apuñalado a su enemigo por lo menos una vez porque lo escuchó gritar con dolor. Ver el color de la sangre correr era mucho más satisfactorio que esa expresión de tristeza que ponía cada vez que Rachele lo despreciaba.

Su víctima estaba a punto de librarse del forcejeo cuando cayeron al suelo. Fabio no perdió tiempo, tenía la ventaja. Dino ya había perdido el control de la batalla. Dino moriría pronto, tal como Rachele deseaba. Sólo tenía que apuñalarlo unas cuantas veces más.

Y entonces escuchó un disparo.

El ruido lo devolvió a la realidad. Se encontraba sobre el jefe Cavallone con la navaja apuntando hacia la cara. Dino sostenía sus manos con fuerza y se defendía como podía. Había sangre por todas partes.

-Ya suéltalo, Fabio.

Dino respiraba con dificultad, pero lo miraba fijamente, sin temor alguno.

Alguien se acercó a ellos, le quitó la navaja de las manos y la arrojó lejos.

-Vamos… Tú no eres ningún asesino.

Fabio apartó la mirada de su víctima para observar a Dominic, que lo miraba seriamente. Con una mano sostenía una pistola apuntándole, con la otra lo tomaba del hombro, intentando apartarlo de Dino.

Sabiendo que Dominic era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, no le quedó más remedio que apartarse.

Dominic ofreció una mano a Dino y lo ayudó a levantarse. El jefe Cavallone todavía estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse de pie. Dominic sostenía la pistola con firmeza.

-Déjame matarlo, Dominic –suplicó Fabio.

El muchacho lo miró un momento sin decir nada, dispuesto a jalar el gatillo en cualquier momento.

-No –contestó Dominic-. ¿Te has vuelto loco? En nombre de nuestra antigua amistad, no puedo permitir que hagas una locura como esa.

-¿Antigua amistad? –repitió Fabio-. Tú y yo éramos más que amigos.

Dino miraba a los dos muchachos con desconcierto.

-Tienes razón –aceptó Dominic-. Por eso te pido que dejes a Dino.

Fabio retrocedió hasta llegar al rincón. Todo el odio y rencor que sentía por Dominic y había guardado durante años, estaba a punto de enloquecerlo. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que Dominic no bromeaba cuando apuntaba con un arma.

-¿Con qué derecho vienes a pedirme algo? Después de lo que me hiciste…

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que hice.

-Entonces compénsalo… Déjame matar al jefe Cavallone.

-Te daré cualquier cosa… Menos eso.

-No quiero otra cosa –Fabio se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia adelante-. Escucha… Entiendo que lo estés protegiendo porque tienes un deber con Vongola, pero…

-Me conoces bien, Fabio –interrumpió Dominic-. Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para desafiar a Vongola. No estoy protegiendo a Dino para complacerlos a ellos, lo hago porque Dino es mi mejor amigo.

-Tu mejor amigo… -se burló Fabio-. ¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?

-Dino es la persona más amable que conozco –continuó Dominic-. Te aseguro que no existe nadie mejor que Dino para cuidar a Rachele.

-Vuelves a traicionarme…

Sin bajar el arma, Dominic seguía mirando a Fabio sin el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento. Fabio se dio por vencido, no ganaría esa batalla. Decepcionado, se dirigió a la butaca y se quedó ahí, observando a los otros dos.

-Te acompañaré al hospital, Dino –exclamó Dominic. Suspiró con pesar y guardó la pistola, manteniéndose atento a cualquier movimiento de Fabio-. Necesitas atención urgente.

Fabio sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el jefe Cavallone respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad. Había perdido mucha sangre y Dominic tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerse. Con un poco de suerte, moriría de camino al hospital.

-También deberías atenderte –dijo Dominic antes de salir de la habitación.

Desconcertado, Fabio se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo. El odio y rencor con el que inició el ataque no le permitieron darse cuenta de la feroz resistencia de Dino. Él también estaba lleno de cortes, rasguños y golpes. Acababa de entender por qué lo llamaban el "Caballo Salvaje".


End file.
